


MKT's First Ever Promptoberfest - 2018

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But not all the chapters, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptober, Romantic Friendship, Temporarily Unrequited Love, they'll be tagged accordingly, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: 31 days of prompts - brought to us by the delightful Adorkable Author for the Veronica Mars Promptober Festival 2018





	1. Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> The following Chapters will be written as starts to potential AUs, canon divergence, short completed ficlets - most likely over a few days, and my attempts at filling in the blanks within the canon.
> 
> This seemed like such a fun idea, I had to participate! I hope you enjoy these tiny fics.

“Oh.My.God, ‘Ronica! Could you be _any_ slower? His class ended at 6:00, and I _can’t_ be here when he gets back!” Lilly groaned.  

Exasperated, Veronica sighed as she dropped her hands from the lock she was trying to pick, resting her forehead on the door.

“If you wanted fast, you should’ve just called him and asked for your textbook back like a _normal_ person!” She reiterated, before turning back to her task at hand. They’d had this conversation way too many times already.

“You don’t understand, Veronica Mars. I seriously can’t see Geoff again. I mean, he spells Jeff, G-E-O-F-F. Who _does_ that? Plus, he’s way to serious about me, and we only went out the once! He’s -”

“No, you only slept with him the once.”

“Whatever, same difference. Veronica, he’s sent me sixteen texts since I woke up this morning. _Sixteen_! Plus, I only did it to piss of Eli, because he blew me off again for some stupid car show!” Lilly whined, arms flailing.  

“Argh! Lilly! I can’t see anything if you don’t hold the flashlight steady! Stand still and stop fidgeting!”

“Sorry! I’m just super annoyed that I forgot it. It’s not my fault that we’re in the same study group.  I couldn’t just _leave_.”

Veronica heard the familiar clicks of the door unlocking and smiled to herself, before she turned to face Lilly. Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, she pointedly looked at her best friend.

“Lills, technically you aren't even dating Eli. Yeah, it sucks that he blew you off, but he’s not obligated to put you first. Yet. You two really need to bite the bullet and make it official already. It’s kind of ridiculous.”

Wide-eyed, Lilly gaped at Veronica. “Uh...hello pot? Meet kettle. You and Logan-”

Rolling her eyes at the interruption, Veronica carried on. “ _ALSO_ \- you’re Lilly Kane! You could’ve crashed a different group and no one would bat an eyelash.”

“OK, _Mom_ ,” Lilly teased.  

Veronica paused to snicker. “You’ve also known that _G-E-O-F-F_ has had it bad for you since that group project last month. He’s been lurking outside all your classes – it wouldn’t surprise me if he had some crazy ass murderer wall inside somewhere.”

Lilly let out a very unladylike snort, causing both girls to burst into giggles. After a few moments, Veronica shook her head and smiled endearingly at her oldest friend.  

“But seriously, folks. The door’s open, Lil. Get your ass in there and get your damn book so we can blow this popsicle stand. I'm starving, and we're already late to meet Logan on campus.”

Pulling Veronica into a quick hug, Lilly squeezed her tightly before pulling back slightly to look at her.

“What would I do without you, Veronica Mars?” She mused. She gave Veronica a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning on her heel and running into the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - for the record, I actually know someone name Geoffrey - he and his name are wonderful.


	2. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Veronica Mars Promptober Festival 2018 - brought to us by Adorkable Author

“Back in a sec!” Wallace called over his shoulder towards the car. Keith and Alicia had been in the midst of a very serious discussion about the perfect temperature to bake lasagna when he’d jumped out of the car. He was pretty sure they hadn’t even noticed his departure.

Reaching the Hearst Library, he strolled inside and headed straight for the information desk. Veronica had sent him a text earlier, informing him she’d need a ride to her ‘Welcome Back to Reality’ party that night. She’d been gone for the last 3 months, interning at the FBI—her third summer stint. Her best friend, Lilly—or as he’d dubbed her, ‘Her Royal Highness’, HRH for short—had complained _non stop_ about missing her whenever they all hung out. Though he loved Lilly as much as the next person, he was more than ready for Veronica to be back so she’d stop.

Approaching the desk, he noticed there wasn’t an attendant, which was odd, considering the Library closed in 10 minutes. Perplexed, he made his way around to the desk entrance to check for her shoulder bag, when he noticed the book cart was missing.

“Veronica Mars, always working ‘till the last minute,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he headed for the elevators. He wasn’t surprised in the least that Veronica would spend what little time she had left on the clock keeping busy.

As he came closer to the elevator bank, he noticed a sign stationed at the base of the staircase.

_**Third Floor Closed for Repairs** _

He knew Veronica always saved the third floor book returns until the end of her shift, so he assumed that’s where he’d find her. _Let it be known that a silly sign isn’t enough to keep V out_. Chuckling to himself, he took the steps two at a time to the first landing.

“I wouldn’t go up there if I were you,” a feminine voice singsonged.

He’d know that voice anywhere. Turning to lean on the railing, he looked down to find Lilly Kane seated at the table to the left of the staircase, books and papers spread out in front of her. She was looking at her laptop, but he could see the sly smirk on her face.

Chuckling to himself, he arched his eyebrow and gave her a wry smile. “Oh yeah? And why is that, HRH?”

Looking up from her work at him, she kissed the air and winked. He waited a beat and nodded, accepting that was the only answer he was going to get.

“Alright then, up I go.”

He’d already taken the next two steps before she spoke again.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn ya!”

Spinning back to the railing, he leaned over again, fully intent on getting an answer.

“OK, something is _definitely_ up. Spill it, Kane. What’s up there that I don’t wanna see?”

Leaning back in her chair, she smiled, taking a second to study him before speaking.

“You're here for ‘Ronica, right?”

“Yeah, I'm giving her a ride. The parentals are waitin’ in the car.”

Lilly’s smile grew. “Oh, I think she's just fine on her _ride_ now, Fennel. Actually...I'm positive about that.”

“So...is she up there?”

“Someone's definitely _up_ there.” Lilly bobbed her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

“O...K? Then I'll head up there.”

“Have you heard from Logan yet?” she asked, still smiling.

Not expecting the change of subject, Wallace was now thoroughly confused. It was an undisputed fact that Lilly Kane always knew everything before everyone else. _How does she not know this?_

“Yeah, that's why I'm here. He told V he had a presentation in class tonight that he couldn't miss, so she asked me for a ride. He's supposed to meet us at the restaurant.”

Lilly's smile continued to grow. “You sure about that?”

“I am positive, HRH! There is no _way_ anything but class would keep that man from his lady. Especially after three months! Now come on, girl. My Mom gets grumpy when she's hungry, and I am not about to sit through that all night. Now, I’ma head upstairs, retrieve our girl, and get everyone outta here so we can eat.”

“By all means,” she said as she waved her arm up to the stairs.

“Reunited and it feels so good..” Lilly sang to herself as he headed back up the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

“Lilly Kane, you are something else,” Wallace mused.

Reaching the top, he noticed another sign indicating the floor was closed. The fluorescent lights were off, but he spotted the book cart in the corner, poking out from behind the shelves. Knowing Veronica must be close by, he made a beeline for it, when he heard what sounded like whispers that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Mmmm…”

_Oh please, Lord. No._

“Veronica...love you so much.”

“Love you..I need…”

“I've got you baby.”

“I'm close, Logan, so close…mmm”

“Oh _hell_ no!” Wallace groaned, loud enough for the reunited lovers to quiet.

“Wait! Shhh Logan...mmm...did you hear -”

“Don't care, stay with me..”

Wallace scrambled back towards and down the staircase, using the railing to catapult himself four at a time. Making it to the bottom, he headed towards the door, once again calling over his shoulder, “Tell Supafly she can find her _own_ damn ride! _And_ that she owes me two dozen snickerdoodles, _with_ interest!”

Pushing himself through the doors, he swore he could hear Lilly gleefully cackling at his expense.


	3. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Veronica Mars Promptober Festival 2018 - organized for us all by Adorkable Author

“Three chugs for the birthday boy!” Dick bellowed from the second floor balcony of his beach house that overlooked the partygoers.

Cheers, a few “Whoop Whoops”, and lots of bottles clinking filled the night air, as Dick raised his drink in salute to his oldest friend before bringing it to his lips. He’d decided a month ago that they needed a celebration in honor of Logan’s twenty-third birthday, because the man hadn’t celebrated any of them since he’d turned twenty-one. _And that’s just unacceptable_.

Scurrying back down to the party, he collided with a drink-carrying Veronica as she was coming in off the deck. Having grabbed her shoulders to steady her, Dick lifted her slightly and planted her next to the kitchen island.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Ronnster! That’s some precious cargo you got there!” he lightly scolded, taking the glass away from her. Sniffing it, Dick shrugged before downing the liquid in one gulp.  

“Sure, Dick. It’s not like I was drinking that, or anything,” she complained.

“Drinking what?” Lilly asked, as she and Logan strolled into the room.

“The rum & Coke Logan made me.”

Done with the pity party act, Dick headed for the drinks cabinet, pulling out four shot glasses. Straightening, he contemplated for a second what his next move would be. _Something to get this party started!_

A beat passed before he smiled at his genius. _Oh yeah. This is gonna be good._ He reached down and pulled out the amaretto, rum and a cold, closed beer—aware of Ronnie’s affinity for unopened brews.

“Jesus, Ronnie. Unbunch your panties and chill! It was just a drink. And I’ve got something better for you. Come’ere Lills. I think our Ronnikins needs a demonstration of how to have a good time at Casa Dick’s!” He gestured with his head for Lilly to follow him back to the island.

“Ooh! Are we making Flaming Dr Peppers?” Lilly clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

“Wow! Thanks, man! I can’t remember the last time I had one. Here, let me make them.” Logan offered, squeezing Veronica’s hand as he passed.

Dick handed him the beer and pushed the liquor across the counter to him. “Have at it, buddy. Ronnie, you’re gonna love this one, trust me.”

He watched as Logan lined the shot glasses up and then began pouring beer into pint glasses. Once done, he picked up the amaretto and rum in each hand, and held them out to Veronica. Their eyes met and she smiled, nodding her head in approval.

“Ronica, you’re going to love this one! It’ll be something we can make on our next girls night.” Lilly said, wrapping her hair back up into a makeshift bun. She rounded the counter to stand behind Veronica, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. “Just to be safe.”

Four perfectly poured shot glasses now stood in front of the foursome. Dick could feel his excitement radiating off him as he bounced back and forth on his toes. Satisfied with Logan’s work, he reached into the junk drawer and pulled out the Zippo lighter he’d had since he was ten. Flipping the top back, he flicked the flame once before zooming in on the trio across from him.

“Ready to get this party started, amigos?” he asked, bobbing his eyebrows up and down. Head nods all around, he grinned and began lighting each shot as he quickly spit out instructions. “Pick it up, drop it, chug it! Everyone... _GO!_ ”

The four friends did as instructed, with more cheers and excited shouts from the small crowd gathered by the patio door.

Slamming their glasses down at the same time, Dick beamed at his best friend.

“Happy Birthday, dude! Let’s _DO_ this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - With Lilly alive in this universe, things that happened in canon (i.e. Shelly's party & Dick's involvement ) did not happen here. I can assure you that had it, this entire scene wouldn't exist.


	4. Cashmere

“Wheee!” Veronica sang, flopping down into a sea of pillows on the display bed.

 Lifting only her head, she caught Mac’s eye and gestured her over. “Come on MacKenzie, join me in this fortress of cashmere covered pillows.”

 “Uh, pass. I’d rather not bask in the misfortune of goats, thanks.’ Mac wrinkled her nose headed for the next display bed.. “Black and white chevron cotton. Much better.” She stood facing the bed for a moment, before letting herself fall - face first - into the mound of pillows.

 “I think I may have to buy some of these pillows,” Veronica mused. Rolling onto her side, she looked over at Mac, who had shifted to her back atop the bed.

 “So buy them.”

 “I will.” Veronica let a beat pass, shutting her eyes as she prepared to drop the bomb she’d been putting off for the last week.

 “ForthenewcondoLoganandIjustsignedaleaseon,” she rushed.

 “Come again?”

 Taking a deep breath, Veronica knew she should have waited until Logan was with her to tell her soon-to-no-longer-be roommate. She shifted the pillows away as she sat up and turned to face Mac.

 “Logan and I are moving in together. Into a condo, specifically. On the….beach,” she sighed.

 Mac shot upright, her eyes full of excitement. “Do my ears deceive me?” she teased, cupping her ear in jest. “Did stubborn, “I’m never living on the beach”, Veronica Mars just compromise for her boyfriend?”

 Rolling her eyes and trying her hardest not to laugh, Veronica scooted off the bed, grabbing a pillow as she took the few steps needed to reach Mac. Realizing what was coming, Mac began to laugh as she continued to taunt her, crab-walking away towards the head of the bed.

 “What did Logan have to do to convince you? Or should I say, _where_ did Logan _do you_ to convince you? Gaah! Ha! Missed!” she yelped as a giggling Veronica took a swing at her with the pillow.

 Veronica let out an exaggerated gasp of outrage, waiting for Mac to pause and look at her—which she predictably did before she swung the pillow directly in her face.

 Sputtering and the lint that she’d caught in her mouth, Mac made a gagging face and rolled off the end of the bed.

 “Ick ick ugh. Get that evil thing away from me!” she groaned, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Veronica smirked at her, knowing she’d won their mini battle.

 “FYI—” she began.

 “ _Why_ do you insist on using that phrase? I loathe it.” Mac groaned.

 Biting her lower lip, Veronica grinned and lunged at Mac with the pillow for the interruption, narrowly missing her again.

 “ Oh, I know! _FYI_ — _I_ found the place. Lilly and I were running on the beach about three weeks  ago when she noticed the ‘For Sale’ sign. At first, we both thought it would be the perfect place for Lilly to buy—where we could all crash off and on while she was in NYC. But the more time we spent looking around, the more Lilly kept going on about how she could picture Logan living there...with me. On the deck, in the living room—“

 “In the bedroom?” Mac added, giving her a wink.

“ _Yes_ , there too. God, you’ve been spending too much time around Lilly!”

 Exasperated, Veronica chucked the pillow she still held back onto the bed, before sliding up on it to sit. She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. She had been humbled by the next part.

 “Lilly...may have also….pointed out, that Logan would live in a box with me if it’s what I chose, and that if I was serious about moving in with him, it wouldn’t hurt to...find a place that’s better than that. A place he could call home, you know?” Veronica looked up, expecting another joke, only to find Mac’s features soften, looking at her lovingly.

 “I take it you decided to listen to her this time?”

 Sighing, Veronica nodded her head, her lips quirking slightly into a tiny smile.

 “Well, it’s about damn time, Veronica.” Mac proclaimed.

 Not expecting that response, Veronica’s eyebrow arched in question.

 “What do you mean?”

 Chuckling to herself, Mac scooted up onto the bed next to Veronica, slowly shaking her head.

 “I _mean_ , you two have been in love with each other since you were twelve. Pined for each other until you were seventeen. And now, you've been dating—and basically living together—for the last four years. It's about damn time.”

 Pleased that Mac hadn't scolded her for moving in with Logan, Veronica moved closer to her, until she could rest her head on Mac’s shoulders.

 “Promise you’re not mad that I'm abandoning you?” She asked.

 “Of course not. I'm really happy for you guys, Veronica. Plus, I enjoy being alone, so living by myself will be a breeze.” Mac waved her hand in front of her face, as if to brush the thought away.

 Smiling, Veronica closed her eyes and thought of living with Logan. As daunting an idea as it was, she really couldn't wait.

  



	5. Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at this as a great exercise, and a chance to stretch all my newly-minted writing muscles - I've decided to deviate from the AU verse, and try my hand at canon based responses. I do intend to go back to it! 
> 
> That being said - This one is for Lymelight - because you asked for the 9 years, and said "please". :)

_“Come on, it’ll be fun! I know parties aren’t really your thing, but this is just a small shindig at a my lab partner’s house. I’m promise it’s gonna be mellow…”_

“The next time you promise me mellow, Aimee—remind me of this exact moment,” Veronica grumbled at her roommate.

She’d been convinced earlier in the day to attend this “Harvest Festival” by Aimee, who insisted it was time she took part in a ‘normal college experience’. _If she only knew how hard I’m trying to do that._

Veronica was leaning against the wall with her water bottle, covered head to toe in Padre’s gear— _The perfect last minute costume_.

Music was blaring—currently Billy Idol’s “White Wedding”—and Veronica couldn’t help feel slightly nostalgic. She briefly thought back to when a beautiful cheerleader dressed her up in itchy lingerie and crimped her hair for funsies. When her life had been dedicated to finding justice for her dead best friend. Back when one of her oldest remaining friends showed up at her door, asking for help to find his mother. When he'd cried in her arms and held onto her for dear life. When secret rendezvous in the girls bathroom were hot, and stolen glances in the hall _were_ the norm. Nights in the backseat of a yellow banana. Later, feeling completely right when tangled together, lost in each other for hours. When waking up next to him was bliss. When seeing the secret smile on his face, meant _only_ for her.

When her heart was consumed with...something...for him, so overwhelming that it’d scared her. Enough to push him away. To leave for good. Because she wouldn't be that person anymore. It’s not what she wanted. It wasn't who she was meant to be.  

_Damn you, nostalgia! No. This is right. Stanford is right. Normal is...right. It’s what I want. Normal college experience. Just Veronica._

Pushing her nostalgia, thoughts of him, and everything else she would never admit to feeling down as far as she could, Veronica plastered an enthusiastic smile on her face, ready to throw herself into the normalcy in front of her.

Until she saw him.

“Oh my gosh, Veronica!” her roommate squealed next to her. “Look at James! He is totally pulling off that look! Watch out, Tom Cruise!

Standing in front of the door, in the middle of a crowd of co-eds, the aforementioned James was posed with his back to the room. Veronica’s heart began to beat rapidly, as she stood shell shocked at the young man before her, clad only in a Pink dress shirt, socks, sunglass and those signature tighty whities.

She felt light headed, and Aimee’s squeaks were drowned out by the sound of blood pounding in her ears. Even though she knew it wasn’t him— _there’s no way it would be him!_ —he was the only thing she could see. Standing there in front of her, here, in her normal life. There was only one thing she could think to do in that moment.

_Run. Get out. Run Away._

Leaping off the couch, Veronica quickly apologized to her roommate, grabbed her purse—not shoulder bag, because she wasn’t that person anymore—and bolted for the back door.

This is why she didn’t go to parties yet. Why she rarely socialized outside of lecture assigned study groups. Why she didn’t watch TV. Stayed away from Social Media and the magazine rack at the grocery store. It had only been two and half months since she’d fled to the Bay Area. Five months since she’d even seen him.

She wasn’t ready. Forgetting was harder than she thought. But she had to. It was for the best.

_For both of us._


	6. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another go, using canon as a base.

Exposed wasn’t remotely comparable to what Wallace was feeling in this moment. It was bad enough that he was ‘the new kid’. Now, not only was that true, but he was sure the title would be expanded to something worse—like, ‘that stupid new kid who got his ass taped to the flagpole.’ It was definitely _not_ on his list of good first impression techniques.

With the school only blocks from the beach, the air was frigid, with a breeze coming off the coast that was adding to his torment. When he was jumped this morning as he entered the school, he thought getting his ass kicked by a gang of bikers would be hell. This was _way_ worse.

When they’d begun to strip his clothes off and drag him across the quad to his current location, Wallace had prayed to whoever would listen—including his Dad who he thought would have his back in some ethereal form, _Lightning bolt, anyone?_ —that the gang would show him some mercy, allowing him to be covered in very specific areas. Duct tape wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but he was thankful nonetheless for the tiny sliver of dignity.

A crowd had formed, kids pointing and laughing at his plight. Taking his picture and snickering at the “Snitch” written across his chest. He noticed a few jocks standing by the gym doors, shaking their heads and pointing towards him, whispering to each other. _I am never gonna live this down!_

Just as Wallace was contemplating swallowing his pride and asking for help— _Desperate times. I really don’t want them calling Moms_ —a commotion of grunts and scoffs from within the crowd caught his attention. He looked up to the heavens, hoping to manifest a miracle, just as some asshole decided to take a selfie with Wallace as the main feature. _Dude!_

But what a miracle he received.

Emerging from the tempestuous sea of teens, there appeared a tiny blonde, her eyes questioning and her mouth tight as she looked up at him.

“Why doesn’t somebody cut him down?” he heard. _I’ve been asking myself the same thing_. Wallace could see her irritation when no one moved to help, and was surprised when she flipped open a small knife. _Damn, girl!_

Unsure still if she was friend or foe, Wallace braced himself as she approached and began to cut through the tape. It wasn’t until he felt the tape begin to slip, that he remembered his predicament regarding his lack of clothing.

“You’re new here, huh?” she asked, glancing up as she continued to cut.

Wallace looked down at her and nodded, keeping a close eye on where her knife was. The better word for exposed was now terrified as he watched her continue to cut.

“Welcome to Neptune High!”

Welcome was the last term he would have chosen, but he appreciated the sentiment. As it was, he was about ready to pass out from overwhelming horror, as she turned away to address the crowd as it scattered at the sound of the warning bell. _Ah, hell no, girl! Don’t look away and cut!!_

“Go Pirates!” she quipped, full of sarcasm, followed by a violent eye roll.

Before she’d cut the tape completely off, she stopped to reach into her shoulder bag and pulled out a long flannel shirt and flung it over her shoulder. She moved onto his bound arms, and freed them, handing him the shirt and knife so he could finish the job. It was probably the most considerate thing anyone had done for Wallace all day, allowing him to free himself at the end, giving him modest cover to finish the job.

Once down and covered, he handed her back the knife in exchange for his backpack she had in her hand.

“Thanks for that…” Wallace said, full of sincerity.

She gave him a tight smile and nodded at his appreciation, before turning around and heading up to the school.

Wallace stood there, dumbfounded at the entire situation. He had no clue who she was, or why - out of a school of hundreds, and a crowd at least fifty people deep - she had decided to help him. He wasn’t even sure if she was in his grade, an athlete or a brain. But it hadn’t slipped his notice that the students cowered in her presence, and hadn’t challenged her when she had approached him.

And that was someone—Wallace decided in that moment—he wanted to be friends with.


	7. Throw Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! A little canon divergence this time! =)

After Veronica had stormed into Duncan’s room — with Duncan following obediently behind with his tail between his legs — Logan flopped back down, face first this time, onto the couch. 

His new title of ‘Roommate’ had not been taken well by his tiny blonde ex, though judging from her reaction, he gathered it was more because she’d been completely blindsided, rather than it being because of Logan himself.

He pulled the throw pillow he’d landed on out from under his torso, and shoved it under his head. He could hear the muffled argument happening in Duncan’s room, which sounded more like a one-sided verbal lashing from Veronica.  _ Good luck getting out of this one, Golden Boy. _

Logan knew it was masochistic to be laying there within earshot of the pair, not knowing what he might end up hearing, but he’d really been through the wringer this week, and quite frankly, he really didn't want be alone. If that meant being within proximity to the only two people he’d once considered his real family, awkward as it was, he would take it.

Feeling himself begin to drift, Logan allowed his thoughts to move to the burn site he’d visited earlier that day. He’d worked up enough nerve to get as far as the gate, before couldn’t go any further. Logan had spent a lot time going through and displaying tokens and trinkets of his mother's throughout the house, anything to remind him that before it became “Casa de Killer”, it had been a place where his mother had lived.

Though most of his memories of her were tinged with the booze, pills and post-lashing looks of guilt, there had been a few happy memories there too. After Veronica had dumped him, he'd wanted  _ something _ to remind himself that he was loved a little bit, once.

But when he’d peered through the gate at what was left of that place, he saw the remnants of an oversized, ornate mirror, the focal point of his mother’s vanity. He couldn’t handle seeing what little he had left of his mother like that, so when the Fire Marshall called later, he’d told her to level the entire thing, and have the County clean it up.

* * *

 

What felt like only minutes later, Logan was startled awake by his head coming face to face with the couch cushion. Instinctively, he leapt up and whipped around — fighting fists at the ready — only to find Veronica Mars standing there, holding the damn throw pillow he’d had under his head. 

“If you wanted to wake me up, I can think of a few pleasant ways that would have been better,” he snapped, snatching the pillow out of her hand and sitting again with a huff.

Glancing out the window, Logan noticed the sun was gone, meaning he’d been asleep for hours. Realizing that Veronica hadn’t responded to him, he looked back at her and noticed she was covered in dirt.  _ Is that...soot? _

Logan’s eyes drifted across and down her form, and he was bewildered at the sight. She  _ was,  _ in fact, covered head to toe in soot, her face smudged, and her hair wild. Fully aware of her now, he caught a whiff the smokey smell he recognized from the burn site. When he met her eyes, they were wild, filled with a rage he hadn’t seen in a long time.  _ What the hell? _

Veronica approached him and held out her hand. He looked down at it and took what looked like the burned remnants of a leather motorcycle vest. Your average Joe would have been shocked. Logan was not. He’d suspected Weevil and his boys were behind it.

“Had to see for yourself, huh? Didn't believe us when I said it had burned down?” Logan asked defensively. It was a dick thing to say, but he was still reeling from his rude awakening.

Veronica approached him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She stopped inches from him, as she placed the hand holding the vest on his shoulder, leaning up on her tiptoes as she vehemently whispered, “They won't get away with this Logan. I _won't_ _let_ _them_.”

Shocked by the fierceness of her declaration, he looked at her in awe as she pulled back, slapping her hand and the vest on his chest. He reached up to catch it as she took a step back, and watched that wicked smile he loved so much creep across her face. Her eyes were full of mischief, determination, and vengeance when she spoke.

“Come on. Let's go pay our old buddy Weevil a visit.”

  
  



	8. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Non-con drug use. Day 8: Patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting it in under the wire!! its 1156pm where I am! This one was TOUGH! Thanks to Irma66 for the extra encouragement! 
> 
> Back to the AU we started with - TRIGGER WARNING - Non-con drug use.
> 
> This gets pretty dark. I've had a lot of questions asking why Veronica would have her affinity to unopened bottles and only allowing Logan to make her drinks, if the events of Shelly Pomory's party hadn't happened in this AU. This is my response to that, as well as the response to the Day 8 prompt - Patient. 
> 
> They are still in high school at this point - Lilly is a Senior at 18, Veronica and Logan are both Juniors at 17.
> 
> You've been warned.

It was going to be the party of the year. Logan had been allowed to invite fifty people to a private party onboard Steven Spielberg’s Seven Seas, courtesy of Aaron Echolls’ personal connections with the pragmatic director. Logan suspected it was more a ‘sorry the film I begged you to star in tanked’ concession than anything else. 

At Veronica’s insistence, the crowd ranged from 09ers to 05ers, even a few 02ers and some Pan High students they knew. The crowd was enthusiastic, the music queued to perfection—thanks to Lilly’s suggestion getting Fatboy Slim to DJ—and the party was in full swing by the time Lilly and Veronica arrived.

“M’ladies! There you are! Fashionably late, I see?” Logan teased, as he sauntered over towards his two favorite girls.

“Is there any other way?” Lilly crooned as she glided up to him, arm in arm with her best friend.

He’d been miffed earlier, when Lilly told him he wasn’t allowed to see his girlfriend until the party that night. He’d only spent less than an hour with Veronica the day before—due to his mother’s insistence for participating in the party prep—and he’d been itching to see her ever since.

Taking Veronica’s free hand and tugging her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and spun them, kissing her soundly until she broke into a fit of giggles.

“Well, hello to you too,” she mused, as he set her back on her feet.

“Come on you two, the party has arrived, and she needs a drink!” Lilly called, as she slipped her arm through Veronica’s again and marched them towards the bar.

With an eyeroll, Logan sighed as he watched them walk away, before falling in line behind them.  _ At least I got to kiss her properly this time. _

\-------------------

An hour or so later, their close knit group of friends had claimed the space in front of the bar.

They’d all been drinking, though not enough for any of them to be drunk, and talking most of the night, when a rowdy group of guys stumbled into the crowd, causing Veronica to spill some of the blue Adios MF that the three of them had been sharing.

Lilly and Veronica both gasped in horror when they saw Veronica’s Louboutins—a gift from Lilly —covered in blue from the drink. Logan took the glass from her, setting it on the bartop before hastily grabbing some napkins to help save her “irreplaceable shoes”, the term Lilly continued to shriek out as he blotted.

Five minutes later, crisis averted, the trio were laughing at the near fiasco. 

“Oh my God, Veronica Mars. That was almost a travesty! I would have died if they’d been stained! I think you deserve an extra sip, babe. Have at it.” Lilly grabbed the oversized glass, handing it back to Veronica.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched Veronica take a long sip from the glass. Catching his gaze, she smirked up at him as she lifted a finger and bopped him on the nose.

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you,” he accused in jest.

Shrugging in response, Veronica offered him a wink, before taking another long sip.

Logan reached to take the drink from her, but she took a step back and held it closer to her chest, a wry smile now gracing her lips. Shaking his head at her antics, he turned to the bartender and flagged her down for a beer.

It was only about ten minutes later that Logan noticed something was off with Veronica. Where before she’d been playful and flirty, now she sat quietly on the barstool, looking a bit dazed. Logan moved to stand next to her, tucking errant strands of hair behind her ear.

“Hey snookums, you ok there? We can go any time you want,” he soothed.

When Veronica turned to him, her eyes glazed and unfocused, Logan’s stomach bottomed out as he watched her try to shake her head no.  _ OK, something is definitely not right. _

Looking over his shoulder, he caught Lilly’s eye and motioned her to them.

“L-lo….”

Logan’s eyes widened as he turned back towards her, barely catching her as she slumped off the stool.

“What the - Veronica?  _ Veronica _ ! Are you ok? What the hell? Veronica? Baby, can you hear me? Veronica! Jesus...Lilly! Call 911!  _ LILLY! _ ! Oh God…. _ FUCK _ !”

As soon as Lilly hung up the phone, she came over and helped Logan move Veronica—who seemed barely conscious—to the back of the boat, to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

It felt like forever before help came, and then everything was a flurry of motion, and Logan could hardly keep track of what was happening. The paramedic had asked him all kinds of questions - about the type of alcohol, drugs, anything that could have caused her to have this reaction.

The next thing he knew, Logan was watching Veronica being loaded onto the ambulance on a stretcher. Lilly—having claimed to be a cousin—was climbing in behind her. The last thing he saw before the doors closed, was an EMT calling in their arrival to the hospital.

“Neptune General, this is Unit 19 en route with inebriated female minor. Patient responding to verbal stimuli. No allergies to medication. Patient states she has nausea, after just one alcoholic drink. Possible drug overdose expected, possibly rohypnol.. our ETA is currently 10 minutes...”

Realizing this was far worse than he’d feared, he raced to his car, not giving the party or his guests a second thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please don't hate me!) =)


	9. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the angst, a little pre-series diddy for you.

Twelve year old Veronica Mars prided herself on her punctuality, in any given situation. She made it a point to be the first person to practice, first person in her seat in class, and first person to arrive at an event. It bothered her best friend to no end, but she didn’t care. “A Mars is never late, Lilly. She arrives precisely when she means to,” she would say, never failing to reduce Lilly into a fit of giggles.

So on a day like today, when her mother, Lianne, was meant to pick her up after practice at 3:45 pm, Veronica found herself quite bereft that she was still sat outside Neptune Middle School at 4:25 pm.

It was Friday afternoon, meaning dinner, movies and whatever other shenanigans Lilly thought up for them to do at the Kane’s. Veronica was expected at 5 o’clock but at this rate, she wouldn’t make it until 6, meaning missing dinner - and that was just out of the question.

Veronica flipped open her cellphone to call her mother for what had to be the tenth time, when the red light at the top of it flashed and it emitted an angry beep, before the screen went black and it shut itself off.

“Well that’s just  _ great _ …” Veronica sighed, chucking her phone back into her backpack. Now, not only was she phoneless and stranded, she couldn’t call Lilly to let her know where she was, or call her Dad for a ride. “This is  _ so _ not how I pictured my Friday going…” she grumbled.

Throwing her backpack behind her, Veronica flopped back onto it like a pillow, throwing her arms over her eyes dramatically, pulling her legs up so both feet were flat on the ground.

“How can this be happening?” she wondered. Veronica was starving, having just finished running soccer drills for the last hour, and would give her left arm for something cold and yummy at that moment. “Like ice cream,” she mused. “Ice cream would be perfect.

Deciding to make the most of her situation and take a well earned nap, she stretched her legs out onto the grass, leaving her arms where they were. It was a warm day in Neptune, just the right temperature for laying out, so she kicked off her socks and cleats, wiggling her feet through the grass.

She was just beginning to drift off, when out of nowhere, a shadow appeared, blocking her face from the sun. Having thought she was the last person on the premises, she peeked open one eye, only to find Logan Echolls standing over her.

“Personally, I’ve found the beach a better alternative for tanning, but whatever tickles your pickle, Miss Mars,” Logan quipped, as he grinned down at her.

“Logan Echolls, as I live and breathe.” Veronica pushed herself up to a seated position. “And what, pray tell, are you doing here at...4:35 pm on a Friday of all days?” she asked as she checked her watch.

Logan held up his hand, which held a copy of The Giver, the book they’d just finished in English. “Couldn’t have this in my home over the weekend. It’ll bring to many geek vibes and will damage my rep,” he stated, very seriously.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she accepted the hand Logan was offering to help her up. “I think your reputation has already been ruined, just for wearing those awful, baggy orange pants, my friend,” she lamented.

Gasping in mock offense, Logan grabbed at his chest and keeled over in exaggeration. “Why Veronica, you wound me. I wore this outfit especially for you.”

Veronica bumped his shoulder with hers as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Since you’re here, you’ve just volunteered to be my ride. Take me away or lose me forever!”

Shaking his head in amusement, Logan gestured her towards the limo he’d just climbed out of. “To the Kane’s?” he questioned.

“Naturally” Veronica replied.

“As you wish.”

The fumbled afternoon turned around - just like that - as the two good friends headed off to enjoy their weekend.

And wouldn’t you know it, Veronica Mars got to the Kane’s precisely when she meant to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you, if you recognize the quote! ^_^


	10. I Almost Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to yesterday's fluff. Pre-series, still AU.

Giving Veronica a ride to the Kane’s wasn’t anything new, but for some reason, it felt different today. Good different. 

It could have been that it wasn’t planned; Logan really  _ had  _ wanted to bring the book back to school, he knew it would just end up under his bed, forgotten about until the middle of class on Monday. But when he saw Veronica there, stranded—thanks to her mother—all that reasoning went out the window. He’d immediately agreed to take her back to the Kane’s, another place he hadn’t planned on heading to until later. However, if Veronica was heading over, he wanted to make sure he was there, too. He made it a point to be around her as much as he could.

Logan was never one to deny his feelings towards others. For instance, he knew he hated his father, but adored his mother. He knew Duncan was his brother in all the ways that mattered, and LIlly was his best friend’s annoying-but-turned-hot-so-it-was-ok-I-guess sister. But Veronica. Veronica was something else entirely.

He’d been smitten the first time he’d met her—tagging along with Jake to pick up Duncan from his club soccer practice. She’d been walking with Duncan, hair disheveled, mud on her knee socks and face, Gatorade in hand. Within five minutes, she’d introduced herself, told him without remorse that she wasn’t a fan of his dad— _ at all _ —and ordered Duncan to sit in the front. “Only the cool kids sit in the back” she’d teased. From that day on, Logan knew she was special.

Pulling up to the Kane estate, Veronica was bouncing with excitement. Logan loved seeing her with Lilly; the latter came up with the best games for all of them to play, the former taking extra pleasure in bossing them all around when things got out of hand, which they often did.

He wasn’t sure what was on the menu tonight, but he’d heard whispers earlier that day of watching Bring It On, and mentions of Cho’s Pizza, so he knew it had the makings of a good night.

The limo—the natural way for any respectable 09er to get around—came to a stop, and Logan watched as Veronica, who was quickly braiding her hair, leant down to grab her backpack from the floor where she’d dropped it. She turned to him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Feel like going swimming with us? I’ve been thinking about it since before practice!”

Logan nodded enthusiastically at her. No respectable teenage boy turns down the chance to go swimming with a girl. Especially not  _ this _ girl.

Veronica scooted over to the door, flinging it open before she hesitated, one leg already on the ground. She turned around and gave Logan the megawatt smile he adored.

“I almost forgot!” she said.

Before Logan had time to register what was happening, the petite blonde had crawled back across the bench seat and gave him a solid kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for giving me a ride, Logan,” she whispered, before turning back to the door, then bolting for the Kane’s back yard, where her best friend was waiting.

Bringing his hand to his cheek, Logan touched where her lips had been, and couldn’t help but smile.

Yes, this night was going to be epic.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to EllieBear75, Lymelight and Irma66 for the huddle in RW - I appreciate your support, friends! <3


	11. Platform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post MKAT

“Really, Logan? Is this really necessary? We’re already going to see the play, do we really have to go out of our way to find some platform?”

“It’s not just _some_ platform, Sugarpuss. It’s _the_ platform,” he pointed out.

Two years ago—three years after she’d come back to save him—on the anniversary of his mother’s death, Veronica had decided they should start spending part of each of Logan’s shore leaves traveling to the places Lynn had loved.

This time, they were staying in London for two weeks, with a quick jump over to Paris via the Eurostar in the middle. Veronica’s only request had been to see a play. She had told Logan she didn’t care what it was, as long as it had been given rave reviews, and it was something they could only see in London.

Unfortunately, Veronica forgot that Logan was still in rabid Harry Potter mode, having been given the last few books as a gift from Heather last Christmas. Because of this, he insisted they see ‘Harry Potter and the Cursed Child’, and on the day of the show, make an afternoon out of visiting Leavesden Studios, where the movie sets were still on display.

Having been hexed, stupefied, and scowled at a plenty by the children present when she’d loudly teased Logan by saying “the snake looking dude” was her favorite, _I like snakes! So sue me…_ , Veronica was pretty sure she’d fulfilled her wizard quota to last a lifetime. _I was only joking_.

And now, somehow, when they could have, _should have,_ been perusing through the Victoria  & Albert museum, or people watching, _and openly judging_ , in Trafalgar Square, Veronica found herself and Logan standing in front of a platform board at Kings Cross Station.

“Seriously? We’ve come all this way, and we’re looking for a fictional train stop.” She sighed, turning to look up at her handsome boyfriend. Even exasperated, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed the boyish grin on his face.

“It’s a real place. Platform 9 ¾ ,” he responded, as his gaze followed a young family, whose children were donned in black robes.

Veronica looked back at the board, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Uh, I hate to break it to you, hun, but Platform 9 ¾, there is no such thing. She made it up for the books.”

Logan looked down at her and shook his head at her in amusement.

“You're such a Muggle.”

“I...what? Did you just say I need a muzzle?!”

“Yes, that too. Now come on.”

Logan grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, and dragged her off in the same direction of the young family she’d seen earlier.

Not sure what to expect, they rounded the corner, only to come to a halt. Veronica was shocked— there were at least 45 people queuing up to stand in front of a wall with half a trolley sticking out. _Ooh no. I am not waiting around, just for some guys to take our picture!_

Intent on telling Logan exactly that, she  turned to face him again, only stopped short when she saw the look in Logan‘s eyes.

There he was, her gorgeous, naval aviator boyfriend, who flew multi-million dollar planes in war zones for a living, looking just as excited—maybe even more so— as the younger kids.

Suddenly, standing in another long line, waiting to take another picture next to something she couldn't care less about, didn't seem so bad. It made Logan happy, and that made it worth it.

Veronica squeezed his hand before wrapping his arm around her, leaning into his side, and looked up at him adoringly.

“Tell me, Lieutenant Commander, which house would the Sorting Hat stick _you_ in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a fan, and you ever get the chance - everything listed is totally worth waiting in line for...and totally real! =)


	12. Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encouragement really does wonders for this writer! Here's a little more of my pre-series AU idea. I <3 you guys! ^_^

Lilly Kane was no one’s fool. Sure, she was gorgeous and rich, Queen B of all the 09ers, and at only thirteen, already grabbing the attention of the hottest boys in school. She could have her pick of the litter, they all fawned over her, and she loved it. All of them, but one. 

Most of her girlfriends couldn’t understand why Logan wasn’t falling all over himself to get her to notice him — not that he really had to try. He was Logan Echolls, after all. But Lilly understood perfectly. Logan wasn’t fawning over  _ her,  _ because he was interested in  _her best friend_ , Veronica Mars.

Lilly absolutely loved that her two closest friends were pining silently for each other. However, this had been going on for over six months now; it was time for action. Lilly thought a small push in the right direction would be the best thing she could do for them.

Knowing that Veronica would be at her house that day — she was supposed to arrive by 5 — and that Logan would invite himself over once he learned she was there, Lilly decided to put her make-something-happen plan into action.

Without the two smitten dorks knowing, she had told Madison, Shelley, Kimmy and Meg to come over that night for a “slumber party.” She then convinced Duncan to corral Dick, Luke, Cole and Enbom to have a guys night in their pool house.

With everything in place, she settled down beside the pool with her bowl of grapes and her iced tea to wait for Veronica. It was only ten minutes later when she heard frantic steps coming from the front of the house, followed by the impact of her best friend throwing herself on top of her.

“Ooof! Ugh, Ronica! What the heck!” she groaned, shoving Veronica off to her side, where Veronica buried her face behind Lilly’s arm. “I got your message...from  _ Logan’s phone.  _ How did you end up with him...um, excuse me, what are you doing?”

“Aaah! I can't believe I just did that...” Veronica mumbled.

Fully sitting, Lilly turned around to look at her friend. “Did what?” she asked. When she didn't get an immediate response, she began poking Veronica in the side. “What, what, what, Veronica Mars?”

Having pushed herself up against the chair back now, Veronica sat looking down at her fingers while she wrung them together. “IgaveLoganakissonthecheek.”

Lilly prided herself on her impeccable hearing — which she needed in order to keep up with the Gossip Mill — so she was able to deduce exactly what Veronica had said.  _ Oh God, tonight is totally gonna work!!. _

More than happy to torture Veronica a little, she started poking Veronica’s sides again.

“You  _ what _ ? You kissed — oh wait, no, no, no,” she scolded as Veronica began to stand. Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“You aren't getting out of this one, Veronica Mars. You said you kissed someone. I wanna know who. Come on, you  _ have _ to tell me! It's in the BFF handbook!” Lilly cajoled, as Veronica tried to get back up again. “Plus, you said it was a kiss on the cheek, and that doesn't count! Come  _ ooon,  _ Ronica…”

In her peripheral vision, Lilly saw someone approaching. She paused her pestering and took a moment to observe the boy walking towards them. Watching him, she was pretty sure that if she smiled any wider at that moment, her face would probably split.

Logan Echolls was known for making an entrance. His strut was pronounced, full of grace and exuded charisma. But what Lilly saw now was different. Shy, almost.

He was looking down at his feet as he strode up, one hand hooked on his pocket. He ran his other hand through his hair, as he looked up through his eyelashes. His eyes locked on Veronica, not even acknowledging the other blonde — which Lilly was surprisingly ok with. She knew immediately when the pair’s eyes locked, from the smile that formed on Logan's face, and the complete adoration she could see in his eyes.

Looking back at Veronica, whose face was a delicious shade of pink from her furious blush, Lilly realized her two friends were much farther along in their blossoming romance than she'd assumed. She was sure that tonight would be the night something special would happen between the two.

And Lilly Kane would make absolutely sure that it did.

  
  



	13. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, a buck short - but I was on vacay, and this was born from that. 
> 
> This one's for Irma66, who listened to me add commentary to my weekend experiences in real time, and helped birth this little Diddy.   
> Enjoy!

Hot, slick and sweaty were three things Veronica enjoyed immensely, while spending  _ quality _ time with Logan, post deployment. 

Feeling those things whilst standing somewhere in front of the biggest corn maze in SoCal, was not.

Especially when what was meant to be a festive day out with her boyfriend — though she would have been just as happy spending it in bed with him — turned into a guilt tripped excursion with his best friend. Just as they'd finished packing up the car, Dick had pulled up, whining about how no one had ever bothered to take him to a pumpkin patch before. One look from Logan, and Veronica had known their couples outing had just become a threesome.  _ And not even a good one. _

Her annoyance only grew, as the two men spent the morning ragging on each other, shoving one another into haystacks or pushing the other into wheelbarrows for fun. Acting like the teenagers they once were, which normally wouldn't bother Veronica so much, but did today. Not only was this not  _ quality _ time, it wasn’t any time at all. And it was her own fault for allowing it to begin with.

“I think we should split up.” Veronica said, not feeling up to following her boyfriend and the doofus he called his best friend, through some stupid maze. She’d known that her directions would go ignored, if only for the sake of getting a rise out of her.

Logan, at least, looked disappointed, but this was his fault, and he needed to learn not to let Dick tag along like this. Dick, on the other hand, seemed excited by the idea.  _ Probably what he wanted all along anyway...alone with Logan in the corn. _

“Ronniekins! How about we make things interesting! I’ll take care of your boy, here, if you agree to a little wager. Whaddaya say?”

Never one to back down from a competition, Veronica agreed.  _ Maybe this will teach him.  _ “Fine, I’m game. Stakes?”

“Winner gets one free foot rub and bragging rights for a month.”

Contemplating the offer, Veronica wasn’t sure it’d be worth it. “I guess you’re not that confident, huh, Dick? Counter offer — winner gets three free foot rubs and bragging rights for six months.”

“Two foot rubs, three months.” Dick was a surprisingly good negotiator, and his counter left Veronica slightly impressed.

“Deal. Same maze?”

“Yep, Loverboy and I will go in first. We’ll see who comes out on top.”

“Oh, it is so on, Casablancas!”

Forty-five minutes, a trip over an errant hay bail, and now, covered in mud, Veronica stood staring at yet _another_ dead end. She was annoyed at herself for not realizing when the sign said “expert maze runner”, they actually meant it literally. But there was no way in hell that Veronica was going to lose a bet to Dick Casablancas. She wouldn’t allow it. Her confidence, however, was beginning to wane, as she was forced to consider they may have already made it out.

“Nope, that’s not possible. I am eons ahead of them. I’m a PI, for Christ’s sake. I’ve got this,” she mumbled, as she turned around to retrace her steps. She came to a fork, right or left the only options. “When nothing goes right, go left.”

Confident in her decision, she headed left, walking close to the stalk wall, hoping some kind of sigh would jump out at her. After walking in a straight line for what felt like forever, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a muffled laugh, and a voice that sounded all too familiar say, “ ‘Ello.”

“Seriously? Did you just say hello?” she sighed, unimpressed with Dick’s attempt at disguising his voice with an accent.  _ You couldn’t take the California outta that one if you tried. _

“No, he said “ ‘Ello”, but that’s close enough,” Logan chimed in.

“Oh dear God…” Veronica groaned. She was  _ not  _ in the mood for pop culture quips right now.

It took a moment, but the realization that she’d heard Logan & Dick, but couldn’t see them, dawned on her suddenly.

“Wait — where are you?” she asked.

“You know, Ronster, I think I’d benefit most from a foot massage after surfing in the mornings. I have a pretty strong grip, and my toes tend to ache all day after,” he mused.

“Don’t press your luck, buddy,” she grumbled, picking up the pace again and taking another left.

Five minutes later — another dead end.

_ What. The. Actual. Hell. _

Something was definitely off. Veronica, who prided herself of being cunning enough to get herself out of almost any situation, should have no problem getting through some stupid corn maze. 

Seriously regretting her decision to accept Dick’s wager now, she stuck her finger in her mouth, wetting it, before lifting it up above her head to check for a breeze - which was non-existent, of course, because she was only 5’2” in a 9’ high God damned corn maze.  _ What the hell am I doing?! _

“Aaargh!” Veronica groaned, stomping her foot before kicking the bunch of corn stalks in front of her. If the guys could act like idiot teens, throwing a tantrum like a two year old was perfectly within reason.

“Frustrated there, Sugarpuss?” She heard on the other side of the dead end.

“You know, there are so many other ways we could have spent our afternoon, rather than attempting to get through this pointless exercise,  _ dear _ .”

“If I recall,  _ you're  _ the one who felt the need to prove yourself here and split up.  _ I _ , on the other hand, have had a wonderful time finding the secret nooks in here, and imagined all the delicious things I could have done to you in them.”

Not wanting to hear about what would have arguably been a much better experience, she rolled her eyes as she wiped the sweat from her brow on her arm.

“Yeah? Well imagining all that is great, but it sounds like you're stuck in the same predicament I am. So, unless you want your girlfriend rubbing down another man’s feet, get with the program, and help me figure out how to get us out of here,” Veronica snapped.

The laugh that followed was almost maniacal, and most assuredly didn't come from Logan.

“Oh, Ronnie. Who says we aren't already out?” Dick’s voice, full of pity, carried back over the wall as Veronica heard fading chuckles and feet shuffling over the dirt.

Shocked at the inevitability that she had been bested by Dick Casablancas of all people, she didn't notice the young mother and stroller behind her as she took a few steps back.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!” she apologized absentmindedly, still trying to rationalize what Dick

had implied.

“‘S’ok. Hey, um...I don't mean to butt in here, but...did you know you've been going in circles?” the woman asked, sympathetically.

Veronica’s eyes snapped up at her in completely bewilderment.

“W-what…?”

“Oh no! I was afraid you didn't!” The mother turned to point up behind her. “There's an observation tower over there that overlooks the maze. We've all been watching you for the last twenty minutes, but I started to feel bad because you keep walking right past the exit…”

Veronica gulped, feeling completely mortified that she'd had an audience. She knew, without a doubt, that the answer to her next question would make her feel ten times worse.

“Where…where is the, uh...the exit?”

The woman grimaced, before pointing to the left of the dead end. Veronica’s eyes followed the direction of the woman’s finger, only then, noticing a break in the wall of corn stalks. With an appreciative nod to her savior, she turned back to walk through the opening.

When she reached the end of the aisle, she looked to her right, only to find Logan, who at least had the decency to look somewhat apologetic, and Dick, who was reveling in the glory of his win.

It may have been the relief of finally being freed from her corn-filled hell, or that her boyfriend and his best friend were both holding a bowl with the biggest ice cream sundae she'd ever seen, but in that moment, all Veronica could to was shake her head and laugh at the two buffoons before her.

“Welcome back to Earth, Ronnilicious! Since I don't really feel like getting my ass kicked by you when I try and cash in on that foot massage, I'll settle for gloating rights for the next 6 months.”

“You know what, Richard? I think I can settle for that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop culture reference, anyone?


	14. Light Bulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks. What happened that night - a follow up to Shadow, I Almost Forgot, and Bowl
> 
> Pre-Series AU

The quick flash of light, followed by the ‘pop’ of the filament bursting inside the lightbulb made Veronica jump slightly, as she stepped further into the walk in closet in the Kane’s pool house. 

“Well, that was just rude,” Logan joked, turning to close the door, having followed her in.

“Oh...well, guess we can't finish the game then. I guess...should we go back?” Veronica asked, suddenly feeling shy.  _ I can't believe I let Lilly talk me into playing this! _

When Lilly had told her she’d invited a few people over for a slumber party, Veronica had thought nothing could be better, something to distract her from feeling so off kilter post-cheek kissing the boy she’d been crushing hard on since the day she’d met him.

Then the boys showed up, and she could tell that even Logan had been surprised. The Kane siblings had been mid-argument over whose fault it was that the mini-fridge had been left open, when Dick, Luke, Cole and Enbom walked in and started scamming on the snacks that Meg and Kimmy brought.

Suddenly, what was supposed to be an easy night, turned into stolen glances and whispered giggles from guys and girls alike. When Lilly had suggested they all play seven minutes in heaven, Veronica knew there was no way she was getting through the night without being embarrassed somehow by her friend.

Now, awkwardly standing in front said crush — after being convinced that the odds of the bottle landing on Logan if she sat next to him were slim to none — Veronica nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned up against the dresser.

“I dunno, I kinda like it in here...in the dark.” Logan crossed the small space to lean against the dresser, his long arm brushing up against Veronica’s shoulder. “It’s...cozy, you know?” he said as he looked down, his eyes meeting hers.

Blushing profusely, Veronica gave him a quick smile before looking down at her shoes. She knew her flushed cheeks were shielded by the darkness, but she couldn’t help but feel self conscious. She could feel her heartbeat hammering away in her chest, her breath shallow as the anticipation of what was next began to build.  _ I cannot believe this is happening…!! _

She cleared her throat, this time using both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears. As she brought them down, Logan reached for them and slowly turned her to face him. She watched as he caressed her fingers with his thumbs.  

“You know...I’m really glad I had to go back to school earlier today...” he began.

Attempting to suppress her smile at the butterflies currently attacking her tummy, Veronica bit her bottom lip as she continued to watch him.

“Yeah, I am too. I would have been late getting here, and may have missed the um, this impromptu shindig…” she whispered, afraid her full voice would betray her nervousness.

Logan nodded absently, pausing his thumbs before huffing out a small laugh.

“That would have sucked. I probably would have left.”

“How come? You always stay with Duncan on Fridays?” she asked, swallowing thickly.

The air in the closet was thick with the tension and chemistry that sparked between them. Veronica became suddenly aware at just how close they were. She silently took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was next. She may have been annoyed with Lilly for springing this party on her earlier, but right now, Veronica was thinking of all the ways she could thank her for pushing her towards this moment.

She watched as Logan dropped her left hand, bringing his own up to her face, chucking under her chin and causing her eyes to flutter as she looked up at him. His eyes were heavy lidded and full of something she didn't recognize, but knew instinctively that it was good.

He was so close now, their noses brushed briefly against each other, as he tilted his head slightly, his eyes searching her face before landing on her lips, swiftly licking his own.

“Because, Veronica...” he said huskily. “It’s not worth it, if I don’t get to see you.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, as he leaned the rest of the way in, eyes closed, his lips meeting hers in a small, chaste kiss, his fingers still caressing her face. .

When he pulled back slightly, Veronica opened her own eyes, and saw everything she was feeling in that moment reflected in his. She smiled at him, before  _ she _ leaned into  _ him _ this time. Logan’s hand moved to cup the side of her face, as they continued to give each other small kisses. Before long though, chaste turned to open mouthed, and they lost themselves in their feelings and sensations, until a pounding on the closet door brought them out of their daze.

Separating, Veronica reached for Logan’s hand and tugged him next to her as she moved to the door.

“You realize Lilly will be gloating about this forever now, don’t you?” she teased.

Logan nodded, giving her a wink. “Totally worth it.”

  
  



	15. Peak

The building was a bit more on the run down side than he’d expected, but considering they only needed a small lobby for the 09er lackies to wait, it would do just fine.

Weevil had been imagining this moment for the last three years, working long hours at his dead end job and keeping his nose clean enough to build up enough credit and a decent reputation in order to secure the loan for his new shop.He’d refused to believe that the peak of his young life was during his tenure as the leader of a motorcycle gang.

Somewhat inspired by a petite blonde who had packed up her life and vanished from Neptune four years ago, Weevil thought if she could find a new life out from under the shadow of her adolescence, he could too.

Keys in hand, he approached what would soon be the front door of his repair shop—specializing in foreign cars—and made his way towards the garage. Rummaging around the boxes he’d been slacking on unpacking, he heard muffled voices, before the large bay doors opened.

In walked Curly, his Godson and business partner, trailed by his young niece, and one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

“Hey— _compadr_ é ! _Qué onda ?_ I come with food! Ophelia, here, take this to your _Tío_ before it gets cold,” Curly instructed, holding out a bag of homemade tamales.

Weevil chuckled as he took the bag from Ophelia, winking at her in kind. “Thanks, _chica_ ,” he said. When he looked back up, he met the other woman’s gaze, and gave her a smirk.

“And who might this lovely lady be?” he asked, never taking his eyes off her.

“Oh man, sorry, sorry. Aye.. _estúpido_ ,” Curly grumbled, as he gestured for the dark haired beauty to come introduce herself.

“ _Amigo_ , this is my cousin, Jade. Jade, this is Weev...uh, Eli.”

Stepping slightly forward, Weevil took Jade’s hand in his, and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

“Jade. The pleasure is all mine, _mi diosa…’_


	16. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthful Tuesday - or Wednesday now, I suppose. I needed a lot of help on this one. Thanks once again, Irma66 - for helping me make sense of all this!

Anyone lucky enough to nab an invite to the quintessential “Women of Influence” Luncheon — hosted by Neptune’s Ladies  Unified Social Hour, or L.U.S.H.™ — would have their social status secured for life. 

With Celeste Kane at the helm, only the elite of elite were included, with faces like Oprah, Kathy Hilton and her sisters, Barbara Walters, and, of course, the best of the best that Neptune had to offer. Lynn Echolls, among the most fabulous invitees, sat at the head table, with The Matriarch on her left, and Susan Pomroy to her right.

Having just finished the award season’s rounds of parties and other society affairs in Hollywood, Lynn had to bite back her remarks at the tacky decor and sub-par _hors d'oeuvres_ currently being passed around by bored looking college students. The society’s monogram was projected in fancy script on the wall - L.U.S.H.™. The name was the result of Mrs. Kane’s summer spent abroad one year, dining with some of London’s finest. She’d raved about their use of the word, how fitting it was as a description of elegance, and began implementing it in her own vocabulary. When she suggested the play on words for the organization's name, and the group enthusiastically embraced her choice, Lynn could only laugh privately at how they willfully ignored the more common meaning of lush, to cater to Celeste the Anglophile.

She’d had no desire to attend the event today — the previous night had been horrible. Aaron’s latest film had suffered a dismal turnout at the box office. When their son — who’d disregarded his lack of license and commandeered his new car for a joy ride — was nowhere to be found, Aaron had gone on a violent rampage through the house, throwing trinkets and breaking mirrors in a rage. After calling Logan and telling him to not come home over the weekend, she’d retreated upstairs. Popping a couple Xanax and downing it with her vodka tonic, she managed to pass out, hidden in the guest room where Aaron wouldn’t look for her.

This morning though, Aaron had turned his attention to her over breakfast, and she knew — even in her hung over state — that being home alone with him wouldn’t do her any favors. So, she’d called in the glam squad, donned her most enthusiastic face, and headed to the Albacore Club, only to suffer in another way.

She smiled at the server placing a stuffed mushroom on the tiny plate in front of her, but ignored it in favor of a very ladylike sip of her expensive mimosa — ironically, the only thing L.U.S.H.™  ever managed to get right was the drinks menu — then willed herself to tune in to the current table conversation.  _ Let’s hope it’s more riveting than this amuse-bouche. _

“Honestly, Susan. You should’ve let her go,” Celeste prattled on. “If she isn’t proficient enough to dust  _ under _ the books, she’s not going to make a suitable maid.”

Susan Pomroy, appearing quite peeved at Celeste’s unwelcome input, gave the woman an unconvincing smile before taking a long sip of her cocktail.

“You’re absolutely right, Celeste. Why is it so hard to find good help these days?”

Perfectly happy with Mrs Navarro, and the care she took running her household,  _ and keeping mum on our ugly truth,  _ Lynn moved to change the subject.

“Tell me, Susan, dear. How is Shelly doing? I overheard Logan talking to Veronica Mars about the homecoming dance. Is she going to the dance with a special someone?”

Before an answer was given, Lynn heard a poorly disguised scoff come from her left. She turned to observe Celeste, who was smoothing out her napkin atop her crisp Channel skirt.

“I’m sorry, did you say something, honey?” she asked, voice sickly sweet. She knew perfectly well that for whatever reason, Celeste Kane loathed the Mars family, and was extremely put out by her daughter’s unconditional love for Veronica.

“It’s nothing.”

Unimpressed and not in the mood for her coyness, Lynn gave Celeste a pointed look. Catching the look, Celeste cleared her throat and jutted her chin before returning the stare with her cold eyes.

“I find that Lilly has been...different, since Ms Mars has joined her in High School. She’s a poor influence on my daughter, and my son. I can think of many other fine young ladies that can offer my daughter well rounded and gratifying friendship. Shelly, for instance. Susan has done a fine job of raising her, and Lilly would benefit greatly if the two were to become closer.”

For her part, Susan Pomroy couldn’t look any more uncomfortable at her daughter being mentioned in this exchange.

Secretly, Lynn had always preferred Veronica over LIlly. When she’d found out that Logan was dating the Kane heiress, she’d found herself slightly disappointed that the Mars girl hadn’t captured her son’s affections instead. Veronica was a very good influence on Logan — and on the Kane siblings; she couldn't comprehend why Celeste could publicly put down the smart girl so easily, and without remorse.

Listening to the Matriarch drone on about the Mars family as if she were recounting a news story, Lynn found herself growing more and more agitated with the woman. A waiter approached their table with the main course — bacon wrapped filet bites with asparagus — and Lynn decided she’d had more than enough of Celeste Kane’s jealousy. She was a “Woman of Influence” in her own right, and didn’t need the Kane’s backing to keep her social status in line. She began to cut her food, knowing her interruption would silence the woman for the rest of the afternoon.

“Now Celeste — that’s quite enough. Your resentment for that family is ridiculous, and really, so very unbecoming,” she scolded. “Veronica is a lovely girl, and Lilly, Logan and Duncan are lucky to have her in their lives. Let’s table this discussion and at least act like the Influencers we are all admired for being. Now, be a dear, and pass me the salt.”

  
  



	17. Enchant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Life, man!

“OK, next word is….Forest,” Veronica read off the list in front of her on the dining room table. Their dining room table. The first official purchase she and Logan had made ‘together’, after they’d moved into their cottage on the beach. 

“Forest. F-O-U-R-E-S-T. Forest.” Hunter was beaming at his cleverness; Veronica didn’t have the heart to tell him no. But alas, she had to.

“Aw! SO close, buddy! Try again,” she encouraged.

Frowning in confusion, Hunter focused on the wall behind her in concentration. After a moment, his eyes widened and he smiled.

“Oh! F-O-R-E-S-T! Forest!” he said proudly.

Veronica held her hand up for a high five, which Hunter enthusiastically gave.

“Great job! You’ve got this. Let’s see. Um...oh OK. The word is: Enchant.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan approaching from the kitchen, a bowl of chips and freshly made guacamole in his hands. She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, then pulled out a chair to settle next to her. He turned towards Hunter and gave him a wink of support.

“Enchant. E...no. I-N-C-H…”

“En-chant, little man. En, like...En-gine,” Logan offered.

“E-N-G-I-N-E. Engine,” Hunter said.

“There ya go. OK - Enchant.” Reaching for the list from in front of Veronica; he reviewed it to see if he could offer more help.

“E-N...N...um...N-C-A-N-...wait no! E-N-C-H-A-N-T. Enchant.”

“Awesome, Hunter! Ok, go get your backpack so we can be ready when your Mom comes to get you,” Veronica instructed.

“Why do you say that?”

Veronica stopped shuffling the schoolwork in front of her, and turned to focus her attention on Hunter. “Say what?”

“She’s your mom too, isn't she?” he asked.

Unsure of where this conversation was headed, she merely nodded in acknowledgment.

“Then why is she just my mom? She’s  _ our _ Mom.” he concluded, oblivious to Veronica’s blanche at that statement.

As if sensing Veronica’s discomfort, Logan stood and rounded the table to her half brother, throwing his arm around his shoulder and giving him a mock noogie. When she caught his eyes, Veronica gave him a small smile, mouthing “Thank you” to him for the rescue. He winked at her before refocusing on Hunter.

Veronica knew she couldn’t avoid the topic of their shared parent for much longer—Hunter was a smart kid, and she knew he was able to detect something off about the way she reacted when Lianne was mentioned.

But it wasn't the right time or place just yet, and for that, Veronica was grateful.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - I had so much more to say with this, but the words wouldn't flow past 1am, and my son was awake and needed his Mommy. I may revisit my thoughts here, but for now, this is all I can give ya. I'll make up for the lack of it in the next one!


	18. Rotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a tiny fic!

Soiled newspaper, now rotten pieces of pumpkin, seeds with bits of the veiny meat still attached, and multiple carving knives were scattered across the large, expensive table top in the Kane’s backyard. 

What appeared to be a giant mess, was actually the result of the first official “Fab Four Fall Frivolity Extravaganza”, which must have been a massive success.

At least, that’s the conclusion that Keith Mars came to, as he stood in the patio doorway. His twelve year old daughter, the apple of his eye, was asleep, sprawled across the oversized chaise lounge — her best friend snuggled up next to her, the Kane boy and the son of Aaron Echolls at her feet.

He couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him, and the pumpkins — their carvers easily distinguishable — that were lined up in front of the chair they occupied.

One standard, symmetrical jack-o-lantern. One expertly carved Rebel Alliance symbol from Star Wars. One pair of plump, puckered lips. And Cartman, from South Park.

Chuckling to himself as he retreated back into the house, he decided he’d let his daughter spend the rest of the night with her other family. The Mars Movie Night could wait.

  
  
  


  



	19. Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - grab the tissues

Killing the engine, he steadied the bike before dismounting it and removing his helmet. Turning it around to inspect the shield for bug damage, he noticed the garage door open. A trail of laundry was scattered on the ground from the dryer to the kitchen door; it looked as though someone had rushed back inside.

Assuming his daughter had been up to something, he smiled to himself and shook his head at whatever nonsense it could be this time, as he approached said door, picking up the trail with his free hand.

Placing his helmet on its designated shelf, he entered the kitchen expecting to hear the usual sounds — giggling, singing, or his new favorite, sassing back to Mommy. His wife never let that get too far, always managing to put their almost-four year old in her place, making sure she understood respect.

What greeted him today, however, was silence. Stillness. An odd energy filled his usually busy first floor living room. The TV was off, the typical smells of coffee and music from the Bose stereo they’d splurged on last Christmas were missing. It was eerie, not walking into their controlled chaos. Something wasn’t right.

Suddenly, he heard a thump come from upstairs, followed by the muffled sounds of his wife’s voice, and the creek in the floorboards as someone stepped on that pesky spot in front of their hallway linen closet.

Relieved that he hadn’t come home to an empty house after all, he dumped the laundry into the basket on the couch. He then removed his Kevlar lined jacket and boots, storing them in the closet under the stairs. He began his trek up the steep staircase, when he thought he heard a whimper coming from the guest bedroom.

Concerned, he rushed the last eight steps up to the landing and approached the room, stopping only to peek in on his daughter, who was sprawled out on her trundle bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals.

He never grew tired of watching her sleep. She was always so full of life, overly affectionate and generous with her compassion, even at only three years old. But when she was asleep, it fondly reminded him of those first precious months after they’d brought her home — when everything was still new, before.

Before, when he’d reformed his ways and steered clear of the seedy underbelly of Neptune. When he got the thrill of adrenaline from playing hide and seek with his daughter and her cousins. When his intimidation tactics were put to use in Black Friday lines, waiting for Target to open. Back when he was just another Dad on the playground, offering to help change the flat tire of a flustered mother as she tried calling for help, while her triplets cried for their bottles.

Before he was shot for maintaining his reformation, trying to help a driver in distress.

Celeste fucking Kane of all people. Her attempt to put him back at his station resulted in the loss of his shop, the tiny bit of respect he’d earned for himself in the community, and it was the last straw

The reality was, no matter how hard he tried to change, his attempts at integrating himself into normal society were futile. Because in their eyes, he would always be that poor, motherless kid with a hog from the wrong side of the tracks, destined for a triple strike life in lock up.

So, he’d gone back to his roots, to the life he knew better than anything else. He had a family now, and they needed to be protected. They needed him to be the leader he used to be, rising up again, like a Phoenix, taking his rightful place in the front.

His wife would understand. His daughter would too someday. They had to. He’d spent too much time with his guard down. His instincts were rusty, and he’d gone soft living his jaded expectations of the other half. It was unacceptable.

Backing away from the doorway, he could hear soft sobs grow louder, followed by his wife’s voice.

“Eli?” She called.

“I’m here,  _ mi diosa _ . What’s wrong — “

“No, he’s not here. Where? Who the hell knows,  _ Mamá _ . His dumbass bike is gone, so he’s probably off with those lowlifes that follow him around everywhere,” she said, in between sniffles and sobs.

“God, I don’t even know what to do anymore. It’s like he’s lost himself, twelve years in the past, and just expects us to go along with it. I...I-I can’t do this this anymore. I can’t keep pretending everything is fine, when it’s not.”

Stunned by what he was hearing, he stood back by the hall closet. She obviously hadn’t heard him come home.

“I’m almost done packing, and then we’ll head over. I’m trying to get out of here before he gets back. No, she’s still asleep. This is so hard,  _ Mamá _ . You don’t understand. I gotta go. You too.”

After hearing his wife’s plan, the only thing he knew was that he couldn’t let her go without an explanation. Unable to stand back and lurk any longer, he stepped across the threshold of the guest room and cleared his throat.

She turned to him, dropping the phone in her hand, and looked at him defiantly.

“Eli. You’re home.”

  
  



	20. Trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little snippet takes place in the 'I'm Only Human After All' universe - my current WIP. Shameless plug! =)
> 
> Summertime, between S1 & S2. Before The Donut fiasco. Blegh.

“Steve, this is Veronica. She's going to be training you today. I know you were hired for kitchen duties, but when we’re short staffed, we’d like you to bus tables and help on the floor as well,” the overly peppy manager said, to the very bored,  _ totally stoned, _ teen in front of them. 

Groaning internally, Veronica nodded in agreement, not at all enthused over who she’d be spending her day with.

“OK then! I’ll be in the back going over your paperwork. Come get me if you need anything!”

Deeply regretting her decision to not listen to Logan and call in sick, Veronica turned to face her trainee for the day.  _ Seriously wishing I’d chosen to stay with him on the couch, doing more stellar, sinful things, then deal with this moron. _

“So, uhhh…are you the same girl?” Stoned Steve asked, moving to lean lazily against the back counter.

Annoyed that her normal facade was always brushed aside for her recent past, she attempted to exude pre-Lilly Veronica, and gave the boy the most innocent look she could muster.

“What girl? I’m  _ just _ Veronica. Come over here and I’ll show you where we keep the menus and section chart.” She gestured with her hand for him to follow.

Shuffling behind her, she heard him guffaw before saying, “Yes, sir, trainer, sir - ma’am! To battle we go!”

_ Yep. I should have called in sick... _

* * *

Three and a half painful hours later, Veronica yanked open the door of Logan’s Xterra and launched herself into the seat, throwing her head back against the headrest and letting out a low groan.

“Tough day at the office, Sugarpuss?” Logan quipped.

Veronica turned and glared at him, rolling her eyes before sighing and rubbing her hands on over her face.

“You don’t even know the half of it. I just spent the last three hours trying to explain how to work the cappuccino machine to a kid _ so _ stoned, he couldn’t even tell the difference between the whipped cream and the damn foam on top of a latte!”

She couldn't help but laugh as Logan tried in vain to stifle his own. They giggled together over the ridiculousness of it all, and it felt good to be back in the little bubble with him again.  _ Where I should have just stayed to begin with. _ She shook her head as she leaned down to grab her phone from her shoulder bag.

“So...what’s on the menu for the rest of the evening then?” Logan gave her a pointed look — she knew exactly what that meant. “More...conservative couch time, two feet apart, not touching at all?”

Her best poker face on, she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. “Eh...that sounds OK, I guess…”

Logan looked down at his lap for a moment and smirked, bobbing his eyebrows before licking his lips and looking back at her.

“Hmmm...I see. What if we got rid of the conservative two feet and no touching bit, and kept the couch time?”

Veronica gave him a wry smile. “Perhaps. Depends on your next move.”

Logan let out a loud laugh, and nodded, smiling as he started the car.

“Anything for the lady. Luigi’s it is.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story, but seem to only have enough brain capacity for one project at a time. I'm still working on the next chapter, and promise to deliver once the month is over. Hopefully two-fold, before the start of the Holidays!


	21. Superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S3

Four young men from Neptune High sat in the middle of Java the Hut: Logan Echolls, Wallace Fennel, Dick Casablancas, and the resident hippy, Corny. They were currently stuck because the road outside had flooded from a fire hydrant that was struck hours before. City officials were attempting to remedy the situation, but being that it was Thanksgiving night, their response had not been timely.

“Hey, you guys wanna play a game? I’ve got Dungeons and Dragons in my bag,” Corny asked, halfway to the strawberry fields in heaven.

Looking around at each other for signs of disagreement, Logan shrugged and nodded, standing up to grab another piece of devil’s food cake from the display case. He and Wallace had stopped off at The Hut on their way to Veronica’s for dinner to pick up some cupcakes as contribution to the meal. Now, of course, their plans were ruined, and after they’d realized Corny and Dick had somehow ended up locked in with them, they’d resigned themselves to their fate and figured the night couldn’t get much worse.

“Sure, why the hell not?  _ But,  _ I get to be the Dungeon Master,” Logan declared as he sat back down, with no one daring to challenge his claim. He linked his fingers together and outstretched his arms, palms out, as one does when cracking their knuckles.

The die was cast, and the adventure began….

_ “It was a dark and stormy night. _

_ “OK, dark _ _ — _ _ yes, but stormy in Neptune? Unless you count the moods of most 09er trophy wives when the funds are tied up tight, then no, maybe not stormy. _

_ “It’s on this night, where we find our Rogue, wandering through _ _ —” _

“Hold up, hold up. What Rogue? I’m a Half-Orc Paladin , and I don’t think either of these guys are a Rogue, man,” Wallace interjected.

“Nope, I’m a Human Monk,” Corny added.

“Dude, I’m a hot Druid Elf! With big bazookas and a tiny skirt!” Dick said. “Who wants to be a boring Rogue?”

“Fine!” Logan grumbled. “As I was saying….”

_ “It’s on this night, where we find our hot Druid Elf and her company, wandering through the wasteland of what’s left of the 02, before the nuclear nightfall, AKA the fall of The Kane Empire, when the son of their mighty ruler hightailed it outta the 09 with his illegitimate baby in the still of night. _

_ “Our hot Druid Elf is on the hunt tonight, in search of the golden flute _ _ — _ _ a piece of metal so powerful, it can make the fiercest of men float on air when used. _

“That sounds like a pipe, man…” Corny chuckled, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

_ “But first! She must pass the three trials of merit, before she is worthy of claiming this elusive prize. The trial of Obstacle, The trial of Decision, and The trial of Health. _

_ “She comes first to the trial of Health. Before her are three vials, all full of the poison known as ‘A Trip to the Dentist’, concocted by Medusa in the flesh _ _ — _ _ Madisonnnn Sinclaaaair!” _

“Dude! That’s kinda my girlfriend…” Dick complained. Logan gave him a pointed look, knowing full well Dick really didn’t care.

“Yeah, alright, whatever. It’s totally true,” he conceded.

“Anyways…” Logan continued.

_ “Our hero watches as the She-demon slithers back and forth, the tendrils of her bleached hair twisting and turning as she switches the vials back and forth, too fast for the mortal eye to follow. The hot Druid Elf inhales deeply, before thrusting herself _ —”

“Awww yeah!”

“Shut up, Dick!” All three boys yelled.

_ “Before thrusting herself forward quickly, plucking her fate from the demon’s grasp as she dodges the creature’s advances. The monster stills as the hot Druid Elf downs the contents; the She-demon licking her lips as she waits for her potential mate to succumb to her evil spell, the poison killing her will to live and die for anyone but the demon. _

“Niiiiiiice, man. I knew Madison was a little kinky…” Corny said, as he gave Dick a high five.

_ “But Alas! Death did not find our hot Druid Elf, this day. For under her cuirass, she wore the Amber Beads of Health _ _ — _ _ the superstition of the enchanted beads was that they offered 21 days of good luck from pain, suffering, and _ _ — _ _ ” _

“Geez, dude!” Corny rudely interrupted. “Am I gonna get to roll and contribute here? Or what, man!”

Annoyed at the pause he’d once again been forced to take, Logan flicked his wrist at the boy, as he grumbled, “Well? Roll then,  _ dude.” _

  
  
  



	22. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my tardiness. This is a continuation of Throw Pillow.

Anxious to get this over with, Logan let Veronica lead, as they crept around the back of Angel’s Chop Shop in search of Weevil.

The only thing Logan wanted to do, was beat the living  crap out of the PCHer for destroying the only tangible evidence of his Mother he’d had left. But he knew if he went down that road, it would be one more thing for Veronica to add to the ever growing list of reasons he was worthless. _And we can’t have that._

The other reason his normal ‘hit first / ask questions later’ logic wouldn’t fly, is that they didn’t actually have any proof that the PCHers were behind it—though they both knew they were. Veronica has been adamant about not going to Lamb with their theory, stating he would just laugh in their faces, if only because it was them.

Logan stood behind the tiny blonde pixie as she quickly picked the lock on the side door. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now, the adrenaline building inside as he flexed his fists. As soon as Veronica turned the knob, he pushed past her in an attempt to rush in, only to be thwarted by a hard tug at the back of his shirt, causing him to fumble.

“As hard as it must be for you to _not_ have your ‘fun fun fun’ with our bald friend immediately in there,” Veronica harshly whispered, pulling him down so her mouth was at his ear, “fighting first _won’t_ get us the answers we need.”

Shrugging out of her grasp and straightening his shirt, Logan glanced around to make sure they weren’t heard. Positive the coast was clear, he turned back to her and gave her an incredulous look.

“Then what the hell are we doing here? ” he growled back through his teeth.

He knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say, by the icy glare she was giving him. _Way to go, Echolls. Now you’ve pissed her off._

_“_ Do you want my help, or not? Because I can call Duncan…”

_No!_

_“_ Fine! Look—I’m sorry, OK?” Logan sighed as he ran both hands through his hair. “It’s been a long ass day, and I’m still...whatever...about my house.”

She still looked unimpressed by his apology. Logan moved closer to Veronica, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. He bent his knees so they were eye level; he wanted to make sure she recognized his sincerity.

“I mean it. I’m sorry for snapping. I don’t know what I would be doing right now if you hadn’t rudely interrupted my nap earlier, but I’m glad I’m here with you dealing with this instead,” he said. He waited for her to look up at him before continuing. He needed the eye contact.

“Thank you, Veronica. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you care enough to help me.”

Their eyes remained locked for a beat, before she rolled her eyes at him and smirked, then brought her hand up to pat his cheek condescendingly.

“Uh huh. Then stop being a jackass and listen to my plan,” she snarked.

Logan let out a quiet laugh and nodded as he straightened back up. “OK then, Mars-Wan Kenobi. What’s the plan?”

“Leverage,” she declared, as she bobbed her eyebrows at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Quirking an eyebrow, he watched as she dug around in her shoulder bag, producing a stack of official looking papers with the Balboa County Seal etched on the top.

“Leverage? Like what? The pink slip to Paco’s bike?”

“Noo,” she replied, handing him the papers in her hand. “Try the deed to his Grandmother’s house.”

Surprised that she’d thought of such a low blow, he flipped quickly through the paperwork, trying not to make too much noise.

“So...what? You want me to buy Mrs. Navarro’s house?”

She shook her head and held out her hands for the papers, which he reluctantly handed back to her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to put herself in a position to get in trouble on his behalf.

“No, not yet. You want something to hold against him so he’ll call off the attack dogs? This is it. He’d do anything for her. You know that. ”

Logan gave her a weary look; now he was really unsure about her involvement.

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking at him pointedly. “I _told_ you, Logan. I’m _not_ letting them get away with this. He crossed a line; he has to pay. We both know the PCHers were behind the fire. Someone _always_ has to pay.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded in agreement. She wasn’t going to let this go, and neither was he. Even after everything, he knew the best thing he could do was trust her.

“OK then. Tell me what to do.”

  



	23. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for EllieBear, who continues to inspire me with her words and heart.
> 
> S1 1.01 Pilot - missing scene

The silence in the car was awkward and deafening. Logan kept glancing over at Duncan in the passenger seat—he was leaning his head against the window, staring blankly ahead.

For a moment back there in the parking lot, Logan caught the old DK flicker to life when he’d reprimanded him for ragging on Veronica. It seemed like the only time Logan was ever able to get a reaction of of Duncan anymore was when something involved his ex.

Observing him now, however, all Logan could see was the lifeless zombie Duncan had become, post Lilly. It was disheartening to see his best friend so lost. He missed their conversations and their friendly rivalry. More than anything, he missed the boy he’d come to consider his brother, and he could only hope that he would find something other than Veronica to bring Duncan back to him.

  



	24. Bookmark

Deep into chapter 10 of Catcher In The Rye, Meg’s accompanying homework assignment almost flew off the table as a blur of long blonde hair rushed past her before diving behind the non fiction section of the library.

Curious who would be in such a hurry, she pulled her bookmark—clad with a touching inspirational quote—from her backpack and stuck it into the book, before getting up and quietly heading towards the bookcase.

Rounding the corner, she could hear soft cries coming from the floor. There in front of her was Veronica Mars, the sweetest girl Meg knew, and best friend of the girl they’d all just lost. Frowning, Meg slowly approached Veronica, bending down to kneel in front of her.

She didn’t agree with the way people were treating her, the way everyone turned on her so quickly. She thought Logan’s justifications for treating her so poorly were ridiculous, and completely undeserving.

_If everyone was judged for their parents’ actions, I’d be more of a pariah than she is._

“Veronica?” Meg asked tentatively. She wasn’t quite sure what to say to her poor friend, but she hoped her presence could bring her some sort of comfort. “Veronica? I’m sorry you’re going through this. I know it must be so hard, since you were so close to Lilly…”

She studied her, watching as Veronica’s head bob up and down a little. She was sitting with her legs pulled up, arms across her knees where she’d buried her face. She didn’t seem at all inclined to look up or acknowledge Meg.

Thinking about how much Veronica had been through in the last three weeks, Meg found herself getting worked up. _How is it fair to add to her despair, when she’s done nothing wrong?_

“You know, Veronica, Logan and those guys? They’re...they’re just being really, really stupid. You can’t let them get to you. I think...I-I think Logan is just hurting, and Duncan hasn’t figured out how to deal with losing Lilly yet.”

“Just...just know that I’m here for you, Veronica. You aren’t alone. I’m still here….”

Positive, now, that her tiny friend wasn’t going to acknowledge her, she leaned forward and gave Veronica an awkward one armed hug, before standing back up and heading back to get her backpack.

She turned back one last time before she left the vicinity, shaking her head sadly at how upside-down the world felt now that Lilly was gone, and Neptune High’s elusive Fab Four had been wiped from existence. She wished, more than anything, that she could turn back the clock and make everything better again. Bring Lilly back. See Veronica smile again. Make all the hurt and anger that filled her old friends go away.

But the sad reality was—she was _Meg Manning_. And what could _she_ do?


	25. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small filler scene.

The worst part about the fire drills? The wait. 

Every student was expected to file out of the school in an ‘orderly fashion’ and converge on the football field, which was the last place anyone wanted to sit around and wait. It was tucked in the back of the school, nowhere near the parking lot for a quick escape. The view wasn’t even worth it, with the bleachers flanking either end, the Gymnasium blocking Neptune’s picturesque boardwalk on one side, the I-5 on the other.

Veronica was walking a few paces behind Logan and some JV Cheerleader who was trying too hard to flirt with him, as they exited the building with the rest of the journalism class.

“Ohmigod! That thing you said just now in class was  _ sooo _ funny, Logan! Like, I was laughing  _ so  _ hard! You could totally be on the squad with us. How do you feel about being on the bottom...of the pyramid?” The vapid girl leered as she slipped her arm through Logan’s.

Veronica watched as Logan looked down at the unwelcome contact in disgust. Slowing his pace, he pulled away from the cheerleader and sneered, “Ah, yes. I suppose I _ was _ speaking your language. Well, let me say this in plain English.  _ Never. Gonna. Happen _ .”

Clearly offended, the cheerleader scoffed at and stomped off, throwing him a curse over her shoulder .

Unable to hold her amusement in any longer, Veronica let out a very unladylike snort, catching Logan’s attention. He lifted both his eyebrows at her in question as they reached the field.

“Aw, come on Echolls! Where’s your school spirit? The bottom of the pyramid is where it’s at. She obviously wanted to give you _ something _ she’s got.” Veronica teased.

“Yeah, something venereal I bet,” Logan mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

Before she could supply a witty retort, two freshman rushed by, knocking into her shoulder and sending her careening forward. She’d had her phone in her hand, ready to dial Wallace and locate him in the sea of students, but it flew out of her hand and onto the pavement in front of her.

She saw Logan reach down and grab her phone as she straightened back up, tightening her tiny pigtails and adjusting shoulder bag. Even though she knew they’d reached a silent truce, it was still a little unnerving, having him offer help. As he handed her the phone, he gave her a smirk.

“What?”

“It figures Veronica Mars would have a phone with a keyboard. The better to keep everyone’s secrets with?” he laughed.

Veronica gave him a wry smile before turned her attention to the phone to read the message from Wallace she’d just received. “ _ Next to the goal posts. Where u at?” _

With a final destination now, she looked back up at Logan, who’d been watching her with interest, and arched her eyebrow, pointing at him with her phone.

“Careful my pretty, or I'll come for yours next,” she quipped, before pivoting on her heel and heading for Wallace.

“And my little dog too?” Logan called after her.

She turned to walk backwards, giving him gun fingers as she clicked her mouth. She saw him give her a wink and salute, before she spun back forward again.

She could feel the tiny butterflies gathering in her stomach. It was a familiar feeling, but it was a reaction she hadn’t had as a result of talking with Logan in a very long time.  _ Ok, let’s be real. That was totally flirting. _

She thought though, in that moment, maybe it was OK to welcome that feeling back. After all, it was  _ just _ a silly feeling.

_ Right..? _

  
  



	26. Tomorrow

Veronica stared at the clothes laid out on her bed. Hot pink t-shirt, skin tight. Black denim mini, heavy on the mini. Combat boots that tied around her calves. 

Gone were the pastel sweater sets, the demure sundresses and cutsie sandals. Her long, blonde, Lilly-esque hair was now short and choppy with rough edges. Her blue eyes were surrounded by black, and whatever light she may have had in them before, she knew had been replaced with the cold, hard fierceness that she felt inside. The impenetrable wall she’d built around her heart was as tough as titanium.

Everyone would be in for a shock tomorrow. Sweet little Ronnie Mars, the Sheriff’s daughter, best friend of Lilly Kane and sweetheart to the Prince of Neptune. Sidekick in arms to the King of the 09ers, Logan Echolls - she was long gone.

In her place, was a quick witted, take no prisoners, justice for her best friend warrior, who would stop at nothing to get answers, and wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

She hadn’t seen anyone since the party at Shelly Pomroy’s, and for that, she was thankful.

Because no one would ever expect this from  _ that _ girl. 

They’d never see her coming.

  
  



	27. Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series

“OK, Veronica Mars! Are you ready to be dazzled?” Lilly called from the Bloomingdales dressing room. 

She’d somehow convinced Veronica that a trip to LA, to this particular store, was a requirement for their first dance together this year. Last year, it’d been a spa day in Ojai, which Veronica had enjoyed immensely.

“I  _ am _ ready to be dazzled,” Veronica answered, with a smile, as Lilly emerged from behind the curtain.

Veronica found herself in complete awe of her best friend, stunning in a gold floor length gown covered in sparkles, neckline plunging to just above her navel. It was the most exquisite piece of clothing Veronica had ever seen.

“Oh my God, Lilly! That dress is  _ gorgeous _ ! You definitely pull it off — I wish I was able to wear something like that…”

Lilly gave her a pointed look in the mirror, waving her hands up and down her body.

“This? If you’d listen to me, and embrace your inner hotness,  _ this _ would absolutely be something you could wear any time you want, Veronica Mars.”

Scoffing, Veronica turned to the chair beside her, where the long, pastel pink A-line gown she’d just spent an hour picking out, was laying.

“No, I think _this_ dress screams “Veronica”, and I am already in love with it,” she mused, as she ran her hand across the fabric. “Besides, my boyfriend will think I look fabulous in it, _which_ I totally do. So, sorry Lils, but I think I’ll stick with what I’ve got.”

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Lilly went back to admiring herself in the mirror, twirling for the added effect, causing Veronica to giggle.

“Whatever, Ronica. You  _ know _ I’m right. One day, you’ll see. Now I’m gonna change, we’ll buy these dresses, and then let’s blow this popsicle stand. I’ve heard there’s an open call for male models at The Grove, and I think we are in  _ desperate _ need of an abs show!”

  
  



	28. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1

She watched as Celeste opened the door to the cabinet above the sink. The entire bottom shelf was chock-a-block full of orange pill bottles, with names she couldn’t even pronounce if she tried. Large bottles, short bottles. The contents inside were colorful and oddly shaped — some, large horse pills; others, small hexagons. It was the first time she’d noticed where everything was kept. 

_ No wonder you’re so far gone… _

Celeste grabbed four medicine bottles this time, emptying them out onto the gold rimmed dish she had set out on the counter. She pulled out four pills from the pile, and plunked them into the tiny pillbox next to it.

_ Four pills?! God, Donut. What are they doing to you? _

Apparently satisfied with her work, she placed the bottles back in their place, and marched  off towards the bedrooms.

_ Quick, before he remembers! Heaven forbid he should be allowed to think for himself. _

She waited by the window for Duncan to emerge. When he finally did, he seemed...different. Almost...alert. Defiant? She’d been spending most of her infinite time watching over Veronica, so the change in demeanor here was a new development to her.

_ Oh.My.God. Is it possible that hell has frozen over? I obviously wouldn’t know, Donut, since I’m fucking stuck here for eternity, apparently. _

She watched as Duncan approached the counter, grabbing the pill box and heading for the green loveseat next to her. He opened the small container and stared at its contents, a wave of emotion flashing across his face.

_ Wow. Hello emotions, welcome back! _

“I don’t want to need you anymore…” Duncan whispered to himself, now frowning at the medication.

Nodding to himself, he shut the lid on the box just as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, while standing and walking back into the kitchen.

“Troy! Hey, man! Are you guys in town yet? Great! Hey, there’s a bonfire tonight, sound like something you’d be interested in? Sweet. I’ll swing by your place at nine. Awesome. Later!”

She followed him to the center island, watching as he opened the box and dumped the contents down the sink. He smiled to himself as he nodded, clearly satisfied with his actions.

Relieved at her brother’s determination to come out of the fog, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm, giving it an ethereal squeeze of support. She didn’t expect him to react — he was still under the influence of the meds — but she knew her presence could be felt eventually. She wished she could reach him like she could with Veronica; there was a lot she needed to say to him, most of it an angry lecture, but she’d been blocked for so long now, no thanks to her parents.

However, when she felt Duncan tense at her touch and look around cautiously, hope flooded through what was left of her. As she watched him walk back towards his room, she knew it was only a matter of time before he’d be clear enough for her to reach him.

Until then, she’d watch and wait for the window she knew would come.

  
  



	29. Fright

Veronica stood in the archway of their kitchen, backpack on, ready for school. She watched as her mother poured herself a large glass of ‘water’ from the butterfly pitcher she’d always refused to let Veronica make iced tea in. 

At first, Veronica thought it was because the pitcher was passed down to Lianne from her late Grandma Reynolds, but after opening it up to wash it one night, the strong whiff of vodka that she got as she removed the lid told her otherwise.

The plastic Neptune Pirates cup from the 70’s that Lianne often used wobbled as she raised the glass to her lips, taking a big gulp of its contents. Veronica’s jaw clenched as she watched her mother squeeze her eyes shut and sigh heavily, holding the glass to her heart protectively.

Upset that her mother continued to drink, despite all the fights it had caused between her parents, Veronica quietly walked further into the kitchen and leaned against the counter in front of her mother. She knew her mother thought she was discreet with her habit, but Veronica had always been able to pick up on the bullshit others tried to hide.

Lianne opened her eyes slowly, still clutching her cup, and let out a shriek when she realized Veronica was now in front of her.

“Oh my gosh, Veronica! You gave me a fright! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! It’s not nice!” she scolded, turning to dump the remainder of her glass into the sink. She turned the faucet on and quickly rinsed it out, before looking back at Veronica.

“Lilly is sick today, right?” she asked.

Veronica, utterly disappointed, didn’t bother to acknowledge her question, crossing her arms instead and continuing to stare at her, poker face on.

“Give me a minute to brush my hair, and then I’ll take you to school. Why don’t you go wait out in the car?” Lianne said as she continued to flit around the kitchen in a pathetic attempt to appear normal.

Veronica wasn’t about to let her mother get behind the wheel, so she pushed herself off the counter and cleared her throat, causing her mother to glance up at her.

“No, it’s fine, Mom. I’m still being picked up, so don’t worry about it,” she lied, giving Lianne an unenthusiastic wave as she left the kitchen.

She didn’t actually have a ride to school, short of taking the bus — which she was just fine with doing. But after seeing her mom like this, once again reminding Veronica that her home life wasn’t as fairytale-esque as everyone thought it was, she really didn’t want to deal with the other students in such a confined space.

In fact, there was really only one person she wanted to see right then. The only other person in her life, besides those directly involved, who knew about her mother’s drinking, and the story behind the ‘perfect family’ facade.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed the person she’d trusted with one of her most personal secrets. It was the only time that person wasn’t Lilly.

“Hey, Logan…”

  
  



	30. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Throw Pillow & Leverage

Weevil leaned over the workbench and skimmed the packet of paper Veronica had just slammed down in front of him. His eyes narrowed and Logan swore he could see a vein on his bald head begin to throb.

“You bought my _Grandmother’s_ _house_!? Is this some kind of trick?! What the fuck are you playing at, Echolls!?” he roared as he rounded the table, fists already raised.

Before Logan could react, a crackle and spark came out of nowhere, catching them both off guard. He hid the smile that threatened at the look on Weevil’s face at the sight of Veronica brandishing her stun gun.

“Whoa, whoa, OK, V! OK! I’m backing off, see?” Weevil appeased as he backed away from them.

Shocked that Veronica had deployed her stun gun at all, Logan could only watch as she tucked the device back into her messenger bag, then stepped around him and more into Weevil’s personal space.

“Does it look like we’re joking?” Veronica snapped. “It’s time to get with the program,  _ Weevs _ . This bullshit has gone far enough.”

“He killed Felix!”

“ _ NO _ , he didn’t! Come on, Weevil! Your boys had already beaten him to a bloody pulp! There was  _ no way _ he could have done it! He could barely move!”

“You weren’t there, V. You have no idea — ”

“ _ You _ weren’t there, Weevil. You were out cold, and have no idea what actually happened!”

Logan noticed Weevil puff his chest a bit and take a step closer to Veronica. A fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him, and he immediately moved to insert himself between them.

“My boys wouldn’t lie,” Weevil growled.

“You sure about that, Paco?”  Logan sneered, Veronica now partially shielded by him.

The two of them glared at each other for a beat, before Veronica stepped out from behind Logan and grabbed the stack of legal-looking papers out of her bag, waving them in Weevil’s face.

“Enough. Logan’s house is gone, and I  _ know  _ you’re behind it. And you can be sure that I intend to prove it. So, here’s the deal — call off your attack dogs, and your Grandmother can stay in her house. Keep this shit up, and it’s  _ sayonara _ , asshole.”

Veronica shoved the papers at Weevil’s chest. He snatched them out of her hand and began looking them over, rubbing a hand across his head. Logan hoped that he wasn’t familiar enough with the home buying process to know that they were fake.

Sighing in defeat, Weevil threw the papers back on the workbench and shot daggers at both of them as he crossed his arms.

“So what? If white boy here didn’t do it, as you  _ claim _ , am I just supposed to sit around here and do nothing?  _ Somebody _ killed Felix, and I plan to find out who,” he grumbled. “You gonna use some of that special spy magic and help find out who did it?”

“Not for _ you _ ,” Veronica said, shaking her head as she gathered up the papers.

“Someone is setting Logan up to take the fall, and I’m going to find out who is.”

“Oh I see. So uh, Richie Rich here asks for your help, and you just come running, huh? What, ‘cause you’re suddenly back to being one of  _ them _ , you can’t be bothered to help those of us from the wrong side of the tracks again?” Weevil scoffed, clearly disgusted with the both of them.

Logan had had enough. They’d come here to intimidate Weevil in such a way that he wouldn’t retaliate, and had accomplished that and then some. Insulting Veronica though, wasn’t something he would stand for.

“Hey man, your Grandma never teach you not to insult a woman? Maybe uh... maybe you should work on that before asking, hmmm?  We’re done here. Tell the rest of the funky bunch to back the fuck off.”

With that, he turned to Veronica putting a hand to her lower back, and guided her towards the door. She looked back up at him once, her face blank, but her eyes full of that spark he often saw when she felt accomplished.

He bumped into her back when she stopped before exiting the door. She turned around, putting a hand on his arm, keeping his torso steadily in front of her.

“Hey, Weevil,” she called, peering around Logan’s chest. Logan turned his head enough to see Weevil look up from the oil rag he’d been twisting angrily in his hands. Weevil nodded at her in acknowledgment.

“Just so you know, nothing’s changed. We have common interests here, so if you scratch my back, I scratch yours. It’s never been about which side you’re from.” She tilted her head and gave him a calculated look. One that Logan was  _ very _ familiar with, having been on her ‘list’ more than once. He couldn’t help but grin, licking his lips in an attempt to disguise it.

“Although, hey, maybe if your boys hadn’t  _ shot  _ at us over the summer, I’d have been more inclined to help all along.”

Weevil gaped at her, looking incredulous, but Veronica just shrugged, as if it wasn’t their problem if he didn’t know about that, then looked up at Logan and winked.

She took his hand in hers and led him out the door.

“Better get started, buddy!” Veronica called back over her shoulder. “I would bet that one of your boys has information I need, and if you’re not with us…well…”

“I get it, V,” Weevil replied. Logan was shocked that his angry tone was gone. “I’ll see what I can turn up. If you’re right, I’m gonna owe you.”

“Yes, you are. And don’t forget it.”

“Like you’d ever let me do that,” Weevil answered, but now he sounded admiring, and Logan was nearly floored by what she’d managed to do.

“And make it quick.” She stopped at the door and fixed Weevil with a hard stare.  “Vengeance waits for no man.”

Weevil nodded and she flounced out the door. “And neither does Veronica Mars,” she added to Logan and he grinned. He wasn’t going to forget that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Irma66 who helped me save this ending!


	31. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment in this year's Promptober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Scene! A little late, but it's still here, and this project is complete.
> 
> This has been an amazing learning experience, and I'm glad I was able to do it!
> 
> Special thanks to Irma66, who checked in with me every day, offering encouragement and made sure I was still on top of it! 
> 
> And of course, to all of you lovely humans. Your comments and kudos kept me going; it means a hell of a lot to have your support!
> 
> This is the conclusion to Throw Pillow, Leverage and Trick. Enjoy!

The awkward silence in the car was becoming unbearable at this point. Five minutes earlier, Logan had been on an adrenaline high, having just watched the tiny blonde pixie in his passenger seat make the leader of the toughest biker gang in SoCal bend to her will.

Now however, Veronica had retreated back into her head, only muttering “hmm” and “uh huh” when he’d attempted to engage her in conversation. Though he knew it was a long shot, he’d hoped that the events of tonight would draw a truce line between them, and they’d be able to be in the same room together for more than five minutes, before jumping down each other’s throats.  _ Better than this god damn silence. _

When he pulled up to the intersection, Veronica let out a loud sigh.  _ That’s it. This is ridiculous. _

He moved his car into the turn lane, still not getting a response out of Veronica. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat that she turned her gaze from out the window, to him. 

“So, that was really impressive back there, Veronica. I’m uh...kinda surprised you aren’t, I don’t know, a little more enthusiastic?”

She sighed again, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat. Logan rolled his eyes, annoyed that his attempt to pull her back out of her head was failing. He turned his eyes back to the road, accepting defeat, when she began to speak.

“I’m tired of pretending.”

“Really? You’re awfully good at it.”

She studied him for a moment, before smirking. “I’m surprised you noticed, being otherwise engaged most of time. Think that may tell you about the company you keep?”

“What are you even talking about? Just now? With Weevil. You completely scammed him with those papers and he’ll never even know it. And you can’t pretend you weren’t having fun.” Logan frowned.  “Does this mean I have to buy his grandma’s house now?”

Veronica scrunched up her face in disbelief.. “I already said no,” she scolded, then turned back to the window. “And that’s not what I’m talking about,” she mumbled.

“ _ Sorry _ , I just got worried about him figuring out that you did a number on him. You can tell him I conned you too, I guess.” He shrugged. “Not gonna change how he feels about me one bit. So, if it’s  _ not _ the pretending like you just did that you’re talking about, then tell me what you mean.”

Veronica wrapped an arm around her waist, raising the other to bite her thumbnail, obviously apprehensive. She swallowed thickly, before glancing up at him.

Noticing the light change, Logan turned and pulled into the nearest parking lot. He realized this conversation was going to be more than their usual banter.

“Come on, Veronica, tell me what you’re worried about. You say you’re tired of pretending but it’s not about things like what you just did. Which seemed pretty obvious to me anyway, you  _ love _ that stuff. So what else are you pretending about?” Car now off, he turned to face her. “I know what I  _ think _ this is about, but you’ve been telling me I’m delusional for months. So enlighten me.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at him and scoffed,  obviously annoyed. “Gosh, Logan. Clearly, you know me better than I know myself. Why don't  _ you _ enlighten  _ me _ ?”

He sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want to pick a fight. “Look, you said you were tired of pretending. I assumed one thing and you said I was wrong.  Honestly, Veronica, I can only think of one other thing, but I’m not going to say something that has pissed you off every other time I’ve suggested it. You did me a favor tonight, a big one, and I’m just happy to have you on my side again, even if it was just for a few minutes. So no, I’m not going to try to prove I know you better than you know yourself, just so you can use it as an excuse to eviscerate me some more.” He turned back to the front of the car and reached for the key.  _ Might as well get back to the hotel and let this shitty night be over. _

“Wait,” Veronica said, reaching her hand out and resting it on Logan’s arm, stopping him from starting the ignition. His eyes moved from her hand to her face, confused by her actions. She pulled her hand back after a beat, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Look, I meant what I said back there. I intend to find out who’s trying to frame you. So just stop that, OK? I’m going to help you, I’m on  _ your side _ . End of story. You  _ know  _ I never believed you killed Felix.”

She huffed again in agitation, and threw her head back against the seat. “I’m just...tired. It’s complicated, OK?” She rubbed her eyes with her palms before looking out the front window. “All I wanted was to have a  _ normal _ summer, and a  _ normal _ senior year.” she said quietly.

Logan shook his head again. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say anymore. You seem to think I’m just trying to not make you mad so you’ll help me. That’s not it. You said you’d help me and I believe you. I wasn’t trying to lay some kind of guilt trip on you. But this other thing, about the normal summer, and the normal senior year, what does that mean to you? Does blackmailing gang leaders in the middle of the night fit your normal senior year criteria? I’m guessing it’s not on most people’s to do list for a normal senior year. But come on, who wants to be ordinary?” He chuckled. “You’re way better than that.”

Veronica began to play with her fingers, and nodded in agreement, unable to look him in the eyes.  She smiled to herself and let out a small laugh. “ _ God _ , that was such a  _ rush _ .”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Do you ever miss it, Logan? The way things were, before shit hit the fan? Maybe even this last summer?”

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be more specific.” He laughed bitterly.  “Last summer...in case you’ve forgotten, shit was already everywhere by then. But being with you made things so much better.”

“Logan — ”

“But I think what you’re really talking about was back before Lilly died. Problem is, as it turns out, there was shit all over the place back then too, we just didn’t realize it like we do now. But yeah, even knowing what was coming, and what was already lurking around us, I do miss those times. They were easier in a lot of ways. Mainly because we all had each other. But it wasn’t perfect.” He gave her a knowing look and grimaced. “It  _ never _ was. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can figure out what’ll make you happy now. Because even with a bunch of new shit messing things up, I think things could be even better than they were, if we’d just try looking forward, instead of trying to let those old times pull us back, pretending they’re something that they just weren’t.”.

Veronica let out a long sigh. “Like I said, I’m tired of pretending.” She shifted, balling herself up in the corner of her seat as she turned to face him. She looked up at him for a moment and he could see the wheels in that beautiful brain of hers turning. “Do you think you’ve really changed  _ that _ much? Aside from the obvious trauma of the last year — you don’t think you’ve still got that version of you somewhere in there?”

“I’m sure fifteen year old Logan is still in here somewhere. I know twelve year old Logan is.” Logan gave her a pointed look, which caused her to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m sure he is.”

They smiled at each other wistfully, before Veronica looked out the front window. “I used to think that version of me was in there somewhere. I guess I hope a part of her is, in a way.”

Logan’s smile widened. “If she could find a way to stick around, it would be with you. But you don’t need her anymore. You’re amazing just like you are.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, buddy," she laughed. 

He watched as Veronica’s cheeks flushed, brushing her hair behind her ears with both hands now. She smiled — in a way he hadn’t actually seen since their time together over the summer  — before she turned her head and leaned it against the seatback.

“Tonight was...unexpected.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. Allow me to take it a step further and say, tonight was pretty damn badass.”

He reached over and patted her hands. “So, Ms Mars, how about we pause this intense moment for a bit and head over to Amy’s before I take you back to the Grand. My treat? A little thank you for wreaking havoc on my behalf tonight?”

“Now that, my friend, is an offer that Veronica Mars will  _ never _ pass up. Onwards, Jeeves!”

  
  



End file.
